Two Babies with Two Mommies
by GleeHPandMe
Summary: When Quinn isn't the only pregnant 16 year old in New Directions the whole group's lives are going to change. When Rachel is the other girl, the group is going to be pretty shocked. Timed about a week before Regionals. Rachel/Quinn romance with side Brittana. Rated T for language and sexual themes. Edited repost of my old story "Who's The Father".
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! This is an edited repost of my soon to be deleted story, Who's The Father. This story is a bit different from Who's The Father but pretty much has the same overall premise. This story begins about a week before Regionals. In general the differences from canon and this story are, other than the obvious, Mr. Schuester not sleeping on the mattress, Shelby not being introduced by Jesse, and a couple of other small things that I think you will notice on your own. Please review, I love to know what you are thinking. I basically have the first 10 chapters written but any plot suggestions would be much appreciated. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. I wish I owned Glee. But I don't :( **

* * *

Her hands shook as she opened the small, rectangular, white box. She knew she couldn't put this off any longer. Twenty minutes was long enough. And she knew, no matter how long she put this off it wasn't going away. But this person, this wasn't Rachel. Rachel wouldn't be nervous about this, the only thing that should make her this nervous is if she was going to get the solo in glee club. Rachel was too focused on her dreams to ever let something like this happen. But this person is Rachel and this was happening, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

And she had definitely been trying to ignore it. During glee rehearsal she purposely devoted her full attention to the mind-blowing duet she and her boyfriend, Jesse, were going to knock the socks off the judges with. Once school was over she was glad to have another distraction in the form of a family movie outing with her dads. Leroy and Hiram Berry had a strong belief that Mondays always need a bit of brightening up so they often took their little princess out to dinner or a movie to make her Mondays better. And while he would never admit it, Rachel was pretty sure her dad Leroy's crush on the main lead had to do with her being able convince her daddies to take her to a romantic comedy. But once they returned home her distractions were gone and she was left with the fact that Rachel Barbra Berry hadn't had her period in much over a month. the fact that Rachel had been feeling nauseated for a couple of weeks. The fact that she had had sex over a month ago. The fact that burning a hole in her book bag was a pregnancy test.

It was 10:30 when Rachel finally fumbled around her in bag for the little box she had snatched from the school nurse when the elderly lady was turned around. She had thrown her bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed. She had laid there until she couldn't put it off any longer. She finally decided to suck it up and be brave.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door as quietly as she possibly could. One of the best parts of being an only child, in her opinion, was her very spacious bedroom. She was able to have a nice bed, an exercise area, a changing space, and a full length mirror that she used to practice for when she was on Broadway or receiving an award as well as a pretty nice bathroom. However, Rachel wouldn't have noticed if her bathroom was all of the sudden an outhouse, she was to distracted by the task at hand.

Three minutes later, she couldn't wait any longer. She picked up the white stick and turned it over gently. She squeezed her eyes shut. Opening her eyes slowly, she turned her head down to look at the little stick holding her fate. Two pink lines. Rachel knew what that meant. She sat down and put her head down and let the tears rush out of her eyes. Rachel Barbra Berry was having a baby. Rachel Barbra Berry was pregnant.

* * *

The next day Rachel went to school as if it was any other day. As though her life hadn't just taken a 180 turn. As if she wasn't harboring the biggest secret of her life. She was very anxious walking into the school, it was as though she was waiting her something bad to happen. However, she made it through the first part of the day with only a bit nausea. It was glee rehearsal when her day took a nose dive. Rachel was singing an, in her words, inspiring, solo when all of the sudden her previously manageable nausea intensified and she felt her stomach lurch. Her eyes welled up with tears as she ran towards the bathroom leaving the rest of the glee club confused. A couple of people, including Mr. Schue, turned to Jesse, who still hadn't gotten up to follow her, for some sort of explanation.

"Jesse, do you know where Rachel went?"

"I hate to disappoint, but I am afraid, I don't."

"You gonna follow her St. James?" Santana snapped at him. "Someone needs to get the dwarf"

Jesse seemed to be contemplating Santana's comment, "No. She looked like she was going to be sick and I must admit that vomit makes me quite uncomfortable." Most of the club rolled their eyes.

"Will one of the girls please go check on Rachel." Mr. Schuester said, clearly ready to get back to work. No one volunteered. Quinn looked around. All of the girls seemed to be looking at they're laps, clearly avoiding contact. Brittany went to raise her hand but Santana pulled it down before she could. The awkwardness in the room was excruciating. Quinn hated uncomfortable pauses. Looking around to make sure no one else was going to offer Quinn spoke up.

"Fine. If no one else is going to go." Quinn pushed herself up from her chair and exited in the same path as Rachel.

The truth was the last thing Quinn wanted to do was get up and deal with an emotional Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray, ex-HBIC, did not want to deal with repercussions of talking to Rachel. However, not for the reason you might think. Sure, Rachel was pretty obnoxious, self-centered, and big headed. But to tell the truth Quinn didn't really mind any of those things. What she did mind was the butterflies that seemed to appear in her stomach when ever she was near Rachel. It was easy to blame it on pregnancy hormones. But if Quinn was honest with herself, the butterflies had been there for quite a bit longer than her pregnancy.

As she neared the bathroom a sound had any thoughts of reluctance to console Rachel gone. A pitiful sob, that could be heard through the bathroom door. She felt her heartbreak as the depressing noise filled her ears. She quickly opened the bathroom door.

"Rachel?" She called out. No response. She walked further into the bathroom. There was Rachel crouched down on her knees leaning in front of the toilet bowl. Her head was resting in her hands, her tiny skirt showing a nice view of her toned thighs. Quinn subconsciously took note of how good her butt looked in the plaid. "Rachel are you okay?" For the first time Rachel seemed to realize she wasn't alone and turned to face Quinn.

"Thank you for asking but I am perfectly fine, thank you Quinn. Please leave me to clean up and I will be back in rehearsal in just a couple of minutes." Quinn noticed how Rachel's eyes drifted to the blonde girl's swollen stomach as she talked. She wasn't about to leave without getting the shorter girl to talk to her.

"What's going on, Rachel?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern but it is not needed. And while I don't wish to be rude I must admit I am not quite sure as to why you are here in the first place." Quinn looked at Rachel. Her eyes seemed sad. They were filled with tears as if she was waiting for Quinn to leave to let the tears pour out of her eyes. Looking into her eyes she recognized something in those eyes. They were the same eyes that Quinn had saw in her reflection when she looked in the mirror during the early months of her pregnancy. Suddenly the piece seemed to fit together. The nausea, the sadness, the attention to Quinn's stomach.

"What's going on, Rachel?" She repeated. Nothing. Maybe she was wrong. Oh how she hoped she was wrong. Wasn't that girl from her Chem. class out with the stomach flu? Maybe Rachel had that. Quinn looked again at Rachel's broken expression. Or maybe not. "Rachel, I know you don't think you can trust me. But... please just tell me." Rachel started crying.

"I'm... I'm..." Rachel's eyes were now pouring with tears.

"Rachel, are you pregnant?" Quinn felt her heart break as Rachel let out a sob. Quinn realized that the chances of Rachel being honest with her were slim. Why should she trust her? Quinn had been nothing but terrible to her for years. But Rachel did something that shocked her. A simple example of body language that people used everyday. But Quinn would never forget the image that she was to see. She would never remember that moment when Rachel nodded. Quinn felt her heart break. Again.

"Oh, Rachel..." Quinn pulled Rachel into the closest hug she could with her own huge bump. "It's going to be okay. I promise... It's going to be okay." Rachel felt her body slump into Quinn's.

They stayed there like that for the rest of the period. Neither girl saw any reason to leave. The last thing Rachel wanted to do was go back to glee and have to explain her abrupt exit. And Quinn... well Quinn liked the feeling of having Rachel in her arms. So they stayed there. Mr. Schue and the glee kids would just have to deal. Too soon for both girl's liking, the bell rang and Quinn helped Rachel clean up.

"You don't have to go back to class. Just say you don't feel well and go to the nurse."

"I'm okay. I can do this."

"Yeah... you can." If anyone could Rachel could. Rachel was the toughest girl Quinn knew. With one last hug, the two separated and headed off to their separate classes. Halfway through the hallways Quinn turned around.

"Rachel." She called. Rachel pivoted around, clearly a little confused.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn said simply.

"I know you are." Rachel said with a small little smile that Quinn though was adorable. Not that Quinn didn't like her average huge smile, it was just that she liked the idea of Rachel feeling comfortable being vulnerable with her. There was something about that small little smile that let Quinn know that Rachel understood what Quinn meant with that apology. Rachel understood that that apology was for everything. All of the pain she had caused. She realized it wouldn't go away with a small apology. However, in that moment she vowed to make it up to Rachel. No matter how long it took.

And with that, Quinn headed off the Pre-Calculus. But her mind was far from numbers.

This couldn't be happening. Not to Rachel. To determined, gifted, smart, Rachel. She would never want what had happened to her to happen to anyone, including, maybe even especially, Rachel. It felt like something had fallen on her, like the terrible news was bricks and they just fell onto her shoulders. Quinn knew she was too upset about this, maybe it was hormones, or maybe it was the fact that she really did care about Rachel more than she would admit. Her mind was racing.

"Ms. Fabray. Ms. Fabray?" The teacher called. Quinn's attention was pulled back to class.

"Sorry?"

"Ms. Fabray, I was asking if you could please help us solve the problem on the board." Crap. Quinn quickly tried to orient herself to the problem. She felt everybody's eyes on her.

"Um... just a second."

"Ms. Fabray, I do not have time for you to not be paying attention." The teacher looked at her and sighed. It was almost as if she was expecting Quinn to not understand. Like Quinn get pregnant and some how made her stupid as well. Regardless of the teacher's rudeness Quinn was still ashamed as was the first one to stand up when the teacher dismissed them.

* * *

After school Quinn called Rachel. She wanted to talk with Rachel in a less emotional setting. She felt she owed Rachel her friendship and support and she was determined to give it. The two met in Rachel's selection of location, the choir room.

"Hello Quinn."

"Hey Rach. How are you?"

"Feeling better than before, thank you for asking." Quinn decided that was enough small talk. She decided to pull out the big questions.

"I thought you were still a virgin." Quinn questioned

"I'm… I'm not a virgin." Rachel whispered. Immediately Quinn felt bad for saying that. She shouldn't have assumed. She just thought after what Rachel had said to all the girls before glee club about Jesse that she was and that wasn't fair. She also didn't know why the fact that Rachel wasn't a virgin made her sick to her stomach.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" Quinn sat down next to Rachel quietly but in her head was nothing but screams. She knew Rachel was annoying and bossy but she also knew Rachel was intelligent and Rachel was safe and Quinn could not believe perfect little Rachel was pregnant. It had to be a mistake. Then she pictured Rachel with her own current body. She felt a guilty stab of happiness at this before remembering that she no longer was jealous of Rachel. She had Puck and she loved Puck and honestly, she wouldn't have cared if Finn had moved on to another girl but she had never liked the idea of Finn with Rachel, she just couldn't explain it. Rachel broke the silence.

"Quinn..." Rachel stammered, tears falling from her face. She pulled Rachel in her arms and hugged her tightly trying to silently convey everything she couldn't put into words. The hug, while to an outsider would look like to friends hugging, contained a touch of intimacy neither girl could describe.

"Rach..." Quinn whispered in her ear as she held her tightly. The hot air from Quinn's lips had the hair on the back of Rachel's neck standing up straight. Her whole brain was sending off warning signs, tell her to back down that this was too close. She let herself enjoy Quinn's embrace before she pulled away gently and fixed her position on one of the scuffed up choir room risers.

"What am I going to do?" She asked looking into Quinn's eyes as if those beautiful hazel eyes contained all of the answers. For a second she felt like they did. She felt if she just kept staring in Quinn's gorgeous eyes all of her problems would be solved. But that was illogical. And Rachel didn't do illogical.

"Rachel, this sucks. I know, like seriously I know. But your life isn't over." Rachel broke her gaze into Quinn's eyes and her eyes trailed down to where Quinn's baby bump was. She was so glad Mr. Schue had sent Quinn to check on her. Fate, in the form of a high school spanish teacher, had just changed to girl's lives. She just couldn't think of anything to say, for maybe the first time in her life. There was no words strong enough to thank Quinn so she just looked right into those gorgeous eyes. And in that moment Quinn knew what she was saying. But there was something she needed to say.

"Please don't tell."

"I won't! You know I won't. But you also know that they will find out one day."

"Yes I know. But just not today... Or tomorrow. Or any time soon." Rachel said looking at the ground. She was ashamed of herself. She should be able to trust the people she loved. But for some reason she just couldn't trust anyone but Quinn yet. Quinn had some sort of safety about her that the others didn't. It was strange as for so many years Quinn had represented anything but safety, she had represented the torture she had faced at school, the loneliness. For Quinn to represent friendship was so radical it was hard for Rachel to believe this wasn't some sort of twisted dream.

Quinn didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to ask but she didn't. She held tight and started rubbing her stomach unintentionally. Rachel noticed and her eyes fell downward once again. Quinn stopped. She needed to say something.

"Of all the glee girls who would have expected US to be the pregnant ones. I was sure Santana or Britt would be pregnant before me." Quinn said with a false cheery tone and an even more fake smile.

"Quinn..."

"I know."

The two sat in silence for a while. Rachel looked at her hands and Quinn looked at a small chip in the paint on the wall. After a couple of minutes of silence, not the uncomfortable kind but the calming kind, Rachel stood up and announced she was thirsty. Quinn stood too and followed her to the closest water fountain.

As Rachel was drinking Quinn looked at the clock above the water fountain. 3:30. Quinn had a date with Puck that she was now seriously dreading that she now needed to get ready for. Normally she would just cancel with Puck but she felt a little bad for having canceled on him the last three times he had offered to take her out. Quinn walked up to Rachel and told her she really needed to get going but to call her if she needed anything. Rachel nodded. Quinn walked to the door and was about to leave when Rachel stopped her.

"Quinn I know we're not really friends but, thank you so much for helping me."

"Rachel, I need you to know that we are friends. Everything I did to you, I want that to be in the past. I really just want to be your friend."

Rachel gave the faintest trace of a smile, the first one since she found out she was pregnant. Quinn was literally out the door when it burst out. The question she had been holding in.

"Rachel, who's the father?"

Rachel looked at her shoes once more and felt her face turn red with shame. Which it shouldn't. It wasn't as if the father wasn't her boyfriend. It wasn't as if she was planning on lying about the paternity as Quinn had. There was not reason for her to be embarrassed but she still was when she uttered his name.

"Jesse."

"Not Finn, then."

"No... Jesse." New tears were forming in Rachel's eyes. "There's now way he's going to stay with me is there?"

"I... I don't know, Rach."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi All! First I just want to thank everyone who favorited or added this story to their story alerts. I really appreciate the support. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I really appreciate reviews, they make my day. Please please please review with any questions, comments, or suggestions. On an unrelated note: I have decided that this story is set in late February I have no idea if this is correct with where it would be in the show but I don't think there is any indication in any episodes of where it would be. Also, there is not spring break in my story. There wasn't a spring break episode so I am saying that WMHS doesn't have spring break. Last thing; if you have a tumblr and you would want to follow me on there my url is goldstarsandlightningbolts. Now, onto the story...**

* * *

The next day Rachel woke up thirty minutes before her alarm was to go off. Deciding she wasn't going to be able to sleep any more, she pushed the button on her alarm to turn it off. Lying back down, she stared at the ceiling. She let her eyes follow a crack on the ceiling. She had lived in this bedroom her whole life, she knew every crack and bump. She remembered lying on this bed freshman year, tracing cracks in the ceiling when she was trying to hold in tears. Those were the days when she let bullies get to her. She remembered clenching her teeth, repeating to herself that tears made her weak and Rachel Berry was not weak.

She lay there for a couple more minutes before she felt her stomach toss over. She was up and running to the bathroom before she could even process what was going on. She puked up her guts for a good 15 minutes. Once she was fairly sure she was feeling better she cleaned herself up as quickly as possible so not to wake up her dads. She then headed back to bed and allowed herself a couple more minutes of precious sleep. There goes her perfect record of never skipping a work out session. When it was absolutely vital that she wake up or else she wouldn't be early, which Rachel felt was very important, she got up and dressed herself in a cute blue sweater her favorite yellow skirt with green socks her daddy had got her. She found herself trying to stop from looking down at her stomach as she got dressed. Looking at the clock she realized she was really behind where she should be in her morning routine so she pushed things into a faster gear. However, she still found time to text Quinn after brushing her teeth (again), washing her face, and applying make up.

_Thank you so much for everything! You are a life saver!_

* * *

Quinn grabbed her phone and slid the screen to stop the buzzing. Text from Rachel. She let her lips curve into a small smile. She liked how Rachel used correct punctuation and spelling. For some reason, text talk had always been a turn off for her. For example, she hated the way Puck would text her _luv u babe... c u home. _And don't even get her started on Finn. She quickly tapped out a reply.

_No problem, Rach. This sucks. I know. We need to talk. Glee is first today- come early._

* * *

Rachel expertly slid her finger across the screen and smiled at Quinn's quick reply. While Rachel in general was feeling a mixture of crushed and lost, she had to admit that she was quite excited to spend time the blonde. And it really did feel good that Quinn cared so much about her.

As she was finished getting ready for school, she grabbed her things and walked down stairs to find the kitchen silent. Her dads must be asleep. She grabbed something it eat and glanced at the time. She decided to get to school even earlier then Quinn was expecting because she just couldn't face her dads. She scribbled a note to them and headed out the door with the guilty feeling that comes with telling a lie.

* * *

Quinn dressed in one of her baby doll dresses that conveniently covered her baby bump and applied a bit of mascara and eyeliner to her face. After a quick check at her reflection in the mirror she walked into Puck's room. Puck was a pretty heavy sleepier so Quinn didn't proceed quietly as she entered his room. However, after days of Quinn going into his room in the morning his body woke up at the sound of her footsteps.

"Hi babe." he murmured into his pillow.

"Hi Puck. I'm going to school early so I'll see you there... 'kay?"

"mmmhmmm. Is everything okay." he asked as he turned over and went back to sleep.

"Yes..." she lied. But didn't matter, he was already asleep. "See you soon." she said to the air in the room.

* * *

Rachel arrived at the school and made her way immediately to the choir room. She often got to school early so she wasn't put off by the darkness or the emptiness. She actually enjoyed the peaceful moments before school started when school was safe. She sat in one of the chairs and put her bag down. She leaned back in the chair and looked around at the room. It was a familiar room, she had been it a million times, but it was different empty. It was like the glee club and the music made the room glow and without it, it was just an ordinary room.

At the slight vibration from her bad, she reached in and fished around to find her phone. Somewhen under neatly organized folders filled with sheet music and homework she found her phone, adorned with a pick case with sequins formed to show stars on it. She light up the screen and found herself looking at a text from Jesse.

_Hello my fellow star! Would you like to do something after school?_

Rachel panicked. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep up a normal front in front of Jesse especially if her started asking her questions. So she did one thing Rachel berry hates doing and typed out a lie.

_Busy. _

* * *

Quinn closed the door to her car and looked up at the sky. It was late enough for the sun to be up so it was right in her eyes. She squinted a bit before turning her head down. She noticed at teach she had had freshman year. She had somehow gotten Quinn through AP US History and Quinn was forever grateful. She really respected the way she commanded a classroom and got everything done. She smiled at the teacher who smiled a half smile in return before glancing at Quinn's belly. She sighed. A couple of months ago a teacher who used to call her gifted, and talented was now looking at her like she was disgrace would have made her cry. Now she was numb and used to it. Brushing off the teachers look she heading inside the building and navigated herself automatically to the choir room. She walked inside to find Rachel sitting waiting for her.

"Hello Quinn" Rachel greeted with a sad smile. Quinn hated to see the sadness in her eyes. Even when Rachel had been slushied her eyes had contained nothing more than the look of anger or disgust. She hated that the trademark Rachel Berry smile had disappeared from her face.

"Hi Rach. How are you?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both."

"I'm fine physically, quite a bit of nausea which is not exactly enjoyable, but I'm a mess emotionally." Rachel felt she could be comfortable with Quinn. She didn't need to lie. It was funny, she was so much more confident with a girl that used to make her life a living hell than her own boyfriend.

"Yeah... That doesn't really surprise me..."

"So, why did you ask me to come here?" Rachel bit her tongue as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She realized after they had escaped from her mouth how they sounded as if she didn't want to see Quinn. Which was not true. At all.

"I just... want to talk to you." Quinn mentally hit herself. You are Quinn Fabray, she thought. Stop getting all nervous around Rachel Berry.

"Oh" They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Rachel noted that it was the same kind of silence she had experienced before Quinn came, a comfortable silence. After some time passed, Quinn turned to look at Rachel. She had something she needed to say.

"About what you said last night, about Jesse, if he doesn't stay with you... don't worry. You'll always have me. I promise" Rachel wondered if Quinn knew how much those words meant to her. How just those couple of words made her heart burst. Quinn wondered if Rachel knew how much she meant those words. How, even though they were barely friends, Quinn cared about Rachel more than she had cared about anyone ever. Except for maybe the little baby growing in her.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel said with a small smile, "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"But Rach... I really think you should tell Jesse."

"I... I can't." Rachel muttered, "If I do, and he leaves me, he'll go back to Vocal Adrenaline, and we could beat them if they don't have him." Now it was Quinn's turn to have her heart burst, the nerve of some people who dared call Rachel selfish, she would give anything for this team. "Can't we just pretend every thing is normal for his week and then I'll start to deal with this?" Rachel requested.

Quinn thought about it. It's what she had done. But instead of Quinn in Rachel's position she had told her boyfriend. But of course that didn't work out too well either. Quinn realized that maybe there is no perfect route to take in this situation. Maybe every path leads to a little bit of luck and little bit of misfortune.

"Alright but you should make an appointment after school with Dr. Wu, he's my OBGYN. Okay?"

"Yes alright." She was about to ask Quinn something when Jesse walked in. The comfortable feeling in the room seemed to rush out. The room became tense and fake. Quinn turned to the front and placed her hand on her growing bump. She felt the little baby kick, she could tell little Beth didn't like Jesse any more than she did.

"Hello my little star!" the boy in question said with a big smile and a kiss on Rachel's cheek. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her possessively.

"Hello." Rachel muttered in response and leaned forward so his arm wasn't touch her shoulder. Jesse was naturally very surprised. That wasn't like Rachel at all, to not be chipper and greet him with matched (or more) enthusiasm.

"Is something wrong?" he asked nervously. He didn't really care for an answer, Rachel though. He just wants me to be his happy girlfriend who goes along with everything. Even losing her virginity.

"Oh... No!" She shot him a great big Rachel Berry smile. Maybe she wasn't all that thrilled with Jesse at the moment but she needed to keep up her normal personality or everyone, not just Jesse, would realize something was off.

"Okay!" He said with an equally bright smile but she could tell he was unconvinced. He glanced at her one more time with a look that was much more confusion that worry.

The rest of the Glee Club filed in. Santana and Brittany were first, clearly they had just come from ridiculously early cheerleading practice that Sue insisted was neccesary becuase they're hair was a bit wet and their face read. They took advantage of their boyfriends's absense but sitting next to each other and holding hands. Quinn was pretty sure she was the only one who knew how much Brittany and Santana loved each other. She thought it was cute even if it was secret. She had never felt like a third wheel with them, even when she got pregnant. Sure she didn't really hang around with them at school but that was okay. She knew Santana's obsession with her popularity came from her being scared of what would happen if people found out about her feelings for Brittany. She respected that and didn't want to either of them to lose street cred by being friends with the pregnant ex-Cheerio. She still hung out with them on weekends and it was the same as it had always been. It takes more than a teenage pregnancy to break up the Unholy Trinity.

Rachel, a couple of seats away, tried to continue her conversation with Jesse about Regionals but when Puck came in she was immediately distracted. Puck walked up to Quinn and kissed her cheek in the same way Jesse had kissed Rachel. He sat down next to her and laid his hand on top of her stomach next to her own hand. He felt Beth kicking and smiled. He was blocking Rachel from seeing that Quinn was not looking at Puck but was looking at her.

Rachel couldn't stop herself from looking at her own stomach. She tried to picture her and Jesse doing the same thing. She couldn't. For some reason she kept picturing Quinn. Rachel decided she must be going crazy.

"Hi babe." Puck greeted Quinn

"Hey Puck. I have to tell you something." Quinn whispered into Pucks ear. Puck looked nervous.

"Are you okay? Is Beth okay?" he asked with fear clearly in his eyes. Say what you want about Puck but he took care of the people he loved. And Quinn was a person he loved. And Beth, even more.

"Puck, I'm fine. We just have to talk." Quinn said with a smile. She liked that Puck was concerned about the baby. In her heart Quinn knew Puck was a good guy. He didn't always have the best judgement but he was a good guy. Quinn could love Puck. But she didn't and deep down she knew that.

"Rach? Rachel? Rachel!" Jesse said with varying degrees of worry. Rachel had been distracted watching Quinn and Puck. Clearly, Jesse was not impressed that Rachel was not listening to his story. Rachel didn't have to listen to the story to know it was about one of the amazing feats of Jesse St. James.

"Sorry. I got distracted." she said to Jesse's upset face. She turned her head so she was facing forward instead of facing him.

"Yeah, I sort of could tell." Before Rachel could reply the rest of the Glee Club joined them, followed by a very chipper Mr. Shue.

"Alright group! Good morning." the glee club muttered a quick halfhearted "Good Morning"

"This weeks lesson is Regionals! Guys, Regionals is in one week!" Everyone cheered as his scribbled Regionals on the board. Quinn wasn't totally sure why that was necessary.

"Mr. Schuester, if I may suggest some songs for the set list." Rachel said standing up and walking to the front of the room. Quinn watched her with a look of mild surprise and interest.

Glee club continued as it always did. Everyone rolled their eyes as Rachel suggested a third Barbra solo that she was sure she would be amazing at. Quinn chucked to herself, Rachel might be changing but Rachel was still Rachel. The rest of the day went as normal as Glee. But both Quinn and Rachel knew this was not a normal day.

* * *

The school day ended and Rachel rushed home to call Dr. Wu. Quinn however was sitting in Puck's car. She had taken a bit longer to get from class to his car. Her large belly was getting in her way and she hated haven't to push her way through in the hallways. She remembered how the crowds used to part when she came through. Not any more.

"Puck, I have to tell you something." Quinn said as Puck slid into the drivers seat next to her.

"Shoot" Puck said looking straight at Quinn.

"Rachel's pregnant." Quinn said simply. She knew it wasn't nice to drop a bomb on somebody and laugh at their reaction, but Puck looked so shocked that she couldn't stop herself. She kept the laugh quiet and she was pretty sure Puck didn't even notice.

"What?" Puck asked, his jaw seemed to have actually dropped like in a cartoon.

"We're the only ones that know. I'm not even supposed to tell you. I just want someone watching out for her. When I can't. You can't tell anyone."

"I won't. I'm just surprised. Who's is it?" Puck looked like he was ready to punch who ever it was. Rachel might be annoying but she was his Jew bro and nobody messed with his Jew bro.

"St. Asshole's" Quinn said through gritted teeth.

"I hate that guy."

"Yeah. I need you to help me. We need to look out for her and help her, okay?"

"Of course. Is she gonna tell him?" Puck asked. His hands were gripping the steering wheel and his knuckles seemed to be getting whiter. He hated that guy for doing the same thing he hated himself for doing.

"After Regionals. I think."

"That's gonna be a fun conversation." The two sat in an uncomfortable silence as Puck put on his seatbelt and began to drive. He turned on some radio station that played top 40s music that Quinn had told him multiple times she didn't like. It was a good fifteen minutes before he broke the silence.

"I just... Never thought Berry... She really seemed to be going somewhere." Quinn nodded. Eyeing the tears forming in Quinn's eyes he quickly changed the subject. However Puck, having little tact, brought up another touchy subject.

"You'll be three weeks till your due date tomorrow right?" Puck asked gently.

"Yes-" she said the hormones causing tears to flow down her face. She hated breaking down in front of Puck and felt embarrassed every time. However, he never seemed to be upset. Sure a little disgusted when she cried but never mad. "everyone looks at me different. They're worried, they hold my bags or pull out chairs for me like I can't do it myself. It's so frustrating!" She continued.

"I know Quinn. It'll all be over soon." Puck said. He had heard his mom say it to Quinn a couple of nights ago and it seemed to make her happier. But Quinn wasn't ready to end this conversation.

"Guess what! Mr. Schuester asked me if I might want to not compete at Regionals, you know because we have enough without me with Jesse St. Stupid!" She spit out the last two words like they tasted disgusting on her tongue.

"Quinn that might be a good idea you know. It might be good for the baby for you to rest a little bit"

"I know! And I'm not going to compete-" Puck smiled and looked relieved. That was not good he quickly realized and attempted to twist his face into a mix of frustration and concern, like the one Quinn had.

"But it's still so frustrating!"

"I know babe, I know."

* * *

Rachel, a couple of blocks away was lying on her back staring at the canopy top of her bed. She looked down at the phone resting on her abdomen. She picked it up and dialed the number Quinn had given her. As she pressed the call button she realized her hands were shaking. With as much professionalism as she could she made an appointment for Thursday. She put her phone down on the nightstand next to her. She rolled into a fetal position on her side. This sucks. It totally and utterly sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All! Thank you so so so much to everyone who favorited this story or added it to their story alerts. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I LOVE reviews! Please take a minute to review, it really means a lot and it inspires me to write. I would love any suggestion you might have. I don't think I have anything else to say other than enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

The next day Quinn woke up with realization that this was big day. She closed her eyes. This might be a big day but she was exhausted. Between glee and school and pregnancy she was in a constant state of tired. She forced herself to get up and get dressed. She pulled on her favorite signature baby doll dress, pink with a lace collar. A big day called for a nice outfit. Quinn was three weeks until her due date, three weeks until this baby would be out of her and she could get back to the rest of her life. But for now, she just needed to get out of this house looking not so horrible. She looked at herself in the full length mirror that Mrs. Puckerman had in the guest room and gave a sad little smile at her reflection. The top half was nice, yes. Se was looking that she hadn't really gained any weight anywhere but her stomach. But that stomach... Maybe she would give her old maternity clothes to Rachel. Quinn tried to fight the thought that Rachel would look good in anything.

* * *

On the other side of town, Rachel got up and did her morning moisturizing and cleansing routine and, although her queasy stomach was telling her to skip it, her elliptical work out. She loved working out though. She loved the burn in her legs and the sweat on her face. It cleared her mind and she really needed that right now. When the timer beeped she got off. She stood next to the machine for a second and smiled. She felt more at peace and that was worth the fact that Rachel was even more sure she was going to vomit in the near future.

She showered and picked out her favorite outfit. She wanted to look great even if she didn't feel great. While her fathers had always taught her that it was what was in the inside that counts, Rachel believed appearances were important. Maybe not your face or your weight but how you look and if you are clean. After all, what you look like is the first thing casting directors see. And Rachel saw every day as preparation for that moment when she steps in front of Broadway's best casting directors and said 'Hello my name is Rachel Berry and I am auditioning for the role of Fanny Brice'.

She had tried for forever to get over not looking as great as Quinn. She would think that Quinn being pregnant would help with that, however, Rachel was surprised (well not that surprised, when she really thought about it,) that Quinn still looked amazing and beautiful everyday. There were other beautiful girls at William McKinley (Rachel was pretty sure Sue made it a requirement of being a cheerio) but Rachel always came back to look like Quinn. She had always thought Quinn was the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen.

As she headed out the door she glanced quickly at her calendar. She smiled a bit when she realized it was exactly three weeks until Quinn's due date. She couldn't wait to see little Baby Quinn. Quinn was being so great about all of this, she hoped she wasn't causing her too much stress.

* * *

While Rachel was already heading out the door, Quinn was just leaving her room. She walked into Puck's room. She wasn't sure why she did this every morning but it had become a sort of habit. Puck got up when he heard her footsteps.

"Hi Quinn." he said groggily

"Hello Puck." she replied with a soft kiss. She smiled sweetly at him. She was trying so hard to love him in a romantic way. She was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be this hard. She should be able to look at him and see a boyfriend not just a friend.

"You gettin' up?" He asked closing his eyes. She was pretty sure he could say anything and he would just nod.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a moment, 'Kay?" He nodded and seemed to drift off back to sleep.

Quinn walked downstairs and began to get breakfast. She was almost done when, lucky Quinn, Puck's mom came down. She forced Quinn to sit while she finished breakfast. Mrs. Puckerman was doing that a lot. Quinn was pretty sure it had very little to do with Quinn and quite a bit to do with the grandbaby growing in Quinn's stomach. Puck's mom hated Quinn. Or at least thats what Quinn thought. In actuality Puck's mom didn't HATE Quinn, per se. She just much preferred that nice Jewish girl that Puck used to date. Quinn, although she wouldn't admit it even to herself, was excited to see what his mom would say when she found out that that same nice Jewish girl was now pregnant as well. Regardless, Mrs. Puckerman made very gross eggs. Quinn wasn't even sure how eggs could be made gross but Mrs. Puckerman managed to do it. Quinn choked down her breakfast with Puck and started to head out the door. Puck grabbed her stuff and carried it outside for her. She sighed. Three more weeks.

* * *

Rachel had gotten to school early again. Two whole days, and she had said barely anything to her dads. She hated it. Rachel and her dads were very close. They had always told each other everything. Her dads had been there for everything with Finn. For everything with bullies. Her dads had always known what to say and when to give her a glass of water. She couldn't stand having no contact with them. But she always didn't want to disappoint them. So no contact it was.

Rachel walked the seemingly empty halls. WMHS students didn't tend to be the type that arrived at school early. Often the only other people in the school when she got there were the janitors. She liked the janitors, they always let her rehearse in the auditorium and sometimes they would watch and even applaude. She was almost always the first student at school so she was quite surprised to find Jesse standing at her locker.

"Jesse?" She looked at him as if maybe he wasn't even there. But he was. Rachel didn't really believe in magic. A sixth sense, that she believed in, but ghosts or illusions, not so much.

"Hey Rachel" He replied with a chipper smile that looked like it was ready for the paparazzi.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously. She wasn't quite sure why she was nervous. Something about being alone with just Jesse in the poorly lit hallway of William McKinley high school before school started made her stomach uneasy.

"I go to school here. I thought I would say hi to my girlfriend." He said with a slight frown. Jesse was getting tired of Rachel's coldness to him the past few days. He had chosen to date the Rachel that looked at him with starstruck eyes, not the Rachel who looked right past him.

"Right, sorry" She began rummaging around her locker. She wasn't actually looking for anything; she had all of her books in her bag already. She just wanted an excuse to not look at Jesse.

"Is something up with you? You've been acting weird these last few days." He asked. It wasn't as much a question as an accusation.

"I've just been busy." She picked up a file of sheet music and began thumbing through it.

"Alright... Well actually I need you to meet me in the auditorium this afternoon. During study hall. Come alone" With that he left, leaving Rachel feeling sorry and nervous for this afternoon. She felt flustered and off her game, something Rachel hated. She needed a moment to compose herself, she couldn't seem anything less than Rachel Berry perfect to the student population. Any minutes the jocks, and the cheerios would come through the doors and any sign of weakness would get her a slushy. She felt very exposed in the halls so she headed off to History, fifteen minutes early.

Quinn walked, well really waddled, to English. Her usual desk was in the back of the classroom but the teacher, an over protective middle age man whose wife had gone into labour a month early had moved her seat to the desk closest to the door. She sat down and as usual felt eyes on her and more specifically her stomach. Before her pregnancy whenever someone would look at her it would be with awe, with reverence. Now it was with disgust. As class went on it was Quinn's turn to give her oral report. She stood up and started making her way to the front of the class.

"Wait! Quinn, wouldn't you be more comfortable doing the report from your seat?" The teacher asked panicked. Quinn could guarantee that she wasn't going to go into labour during this class period, regardless of where she did her report from. But she just sighed and gave the report from her seat. The same type of thing happened in her other classes. Her math teacher had asked someone else to take her math homework to the front of the class for her and in world studies her teacher called on her to point to something on the map but had someone else go up there and actually point to it. It was beyond frustrating, it was excruciating. She just wanted to yell that she was fine and that's everyone needed to back off.

* * *

Rachel had managed to survive history and all of her other morning classes and as she sat with Quinn at lunch she realized how lucky she was to have lunch with Quinn. She could tell Quinn was purposely trying to take Rachel's mind off of the pregnancy and for that she was grateful. They talked about Regionals and set lists and costumes. Quinn thought it was adorable how much passion was in Rachel's eyes as she discussed the pros and cons to headbands. Rachel appreciated someone actually listening to her.

At her study hall, Rachel walked to the auditorium as Jesse had requested. She opened the door and noticed the stage lights were on. She squinted and saw Jesse. But it wasn't just Jesse there. No, it was the entire Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel's heart sank as she realized that Jesse was up there with them, in costume. Before she could fully process, they were singing and dancing, and for a second, Rachel let herself be amazed by their singing. When the song finished Jesse looked right at her.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but I want you to know that we are done. Finished. My transfer papers have been filed and I am back with Vocal Adrenaline. My career is more important than anything and Vocal Adrenaline is a much more talented club. See you at Regionals." Rachel felt her heart pound and she did something she would soon regret.

"I'm pregnant." She said, before running, as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom and locking her self in a stall. Her heart was pounding in her ears, tears streamed down her cheeks, her face felt like it was on fire. She sat in a stall crying for the rest of the day. Not even caring about the classes she was missing.

* * *

"It was AWFUL, Quinn! I didn't even let him react. I just ran." Rachel cried into the phone. She was sitting cross legged on her bed. Her pink fuzzy phone was propped between her ear and her shoulder and she was eating vegan cookies from her favorite bakery.

"I'm so sorry, Rach! Do you want me to come over?" Quinn heard the heartbreak in her voice. She knew she needed to be with her. And on a more selfish note, she really wanted to see Rachel. It was funny, it had barely been a couple of hours since she had last spent time with her but she physically missed the other girl.

"That would be great actually. If you know it wouldn't be to stressful for you that is." Rachel was genuinely worried about Quinn. She had been since before she found out about the baby, before they were even friends. She really cared about Quinn. Even when Quinn had hated Rachel, Rachel had always been worried about Quinn, she had never seemed truly happy. That's why Rachel had never hated Quinn for what she had done to her; she had always felt like there was more to Quinn than what met the eye.

"Rachel, I'm not dying. I'm pregnant. And for that matter, so are you so get over it." Quinn flinched at how mean what she said sounded. Sometimes, even when she didn't mean to, the HBIC in her just came out.

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me Quinn." But Rachel didn't take it as mean, she took it as two friends playfully teasing each other, and she loved it. She had never had a friend she could joke with before.

"Sorry but it's true."

"Yeah... I know."

"Okay Rach, you sound seriously depressed. I'm heading over."

"Thank you so much." It was silly but Rachel got out of bed and cleaned up the cookie crumbs. She wanted her room to look nice for Quinn. She even dabbed a bit more make up on.

* * *

When Quinn pulled into Rachel's driveway, she knew the way from having egged the house on Halloween the previous year, she felt her heart beating, for no good reason. She ignored it, putting it off as pregnancy hormones (something she had been doing a lot lately), and knocked on the door. She was relieved when Rachel opened the door; she wasn't quite sure she was ready to meet Rachel's dads yet. She wasn't totally sure what Rachel had told her fathers about her but she also didn't really want to find out.

"Hey" Rachel greeted, letting Quinn into her house. Quinn looked around. She loved their house immediately. It had the lived in feel that her house had never had. She saw pictures covering the walls. Rachel's first dance competition, Rachel's first musical, Rachel's first time at a Broadway show. Quinn quickly picked out her favorite; a picture of baby Rachel smushed between her two daddies, each one kissing a different cheek. Little baby Rachel was so Rachel, her eyes already twinkling and a big smile crossing her face. She turned to see current day Rachel, the real one, looking at her like she was a little crazy.

"Hey." Quinn said as meanings of greeting. She quickly realized that she had traveleed her for more than to say hey. "Hey... hey are you okay?" Quinn said looking at Rachel with concerned eyes.

"Yes. I mean I will be. Soon." Rachel smiled. She nonverbally lead Quinn up to her room.

"Yeah... you will. And I for one am very glad that Jesse St. Stupid is out of our lives." Quinn noticed Rachel give a small smile at the name she had given Jesse. It made her feel good, she liked making Rachel smile.

"What am I going to tell the rest of the club?" Rachel knew it was silly to care what other people thought of her. Her parents had ingrained that in her for as long as she could remember. She just really didn't want to have to tell them he had broken up with her. Especially since they had all told her that it was going to happen. She really hated being wrong.

"Just tell them that Jesse, being the ass that he is, left and went back to Vocal Adrenaline. They'll understand."

"I hope you're right." Rachel opened the door to her bedroom. Quinn peered inside and face lit up. She loved the room. Sure, it wasn't exactly her style but it was so perfectly Rachel that she had to love it. From the gold stars hanging from the ceiling to the huge blown up Funny Girl playbill that hung over her bed. She loved being let into a little part of Rachel's private life.

Rachel didn't seem to notice Quinn's awe. She simply sat on her bed and motioned for Quinn to join her. Which Quinn did, very happily. She couldn't stop looking around. The room was not as big as the one she had had with her parents but in comparison to Puck's house, this room was a mansion. And every inch of it was Rachel Berry-itized.

For the better part of two hours the two girls talked about everything ranging from morning sickness to Calculus. Years later, Quinn would look back on those two hours as the moments she really and truly got to know Rachel Berry. Rachel would look back on those two hours as the moments when she realized what it was like to have a someone you could trust, someone you knew believed in you, someone who, even though they weren't your parents or your grandparents or your aunts and uncles, really and truly loved you.

* * *

The next day it felt like everything in Rachel's life had changed. Jesse was gone. Quinn had seemingly overnight grown from being a new friend to her best friend. To the rest of the school not much had changed. No one but Quinn and Rachel knew what happened. Mr. Schue made Rachel's life easier by being the one to explain to the club that Jesse had left and was back with Vocal Adrenaline. No one in the club seemed all that shocked, disappointed and blindsided sure, but not really surprised. The only unusual part was he was just all of the sudden gone, like he had fallen off the face of the earth. Only Rachel and Quinn really knew what happened.

As Mr. Schue made his announcement, Rachel was no where to be seen. Mr. Schue didn't even seem to notice. But Quinn did. Quinn who was sitting with Puck and had an awful headache. She had a feeling that the singing wasn't going to help much and she had been trying to find a reason to get out of practice so she hadn't immediately noticed Rachel's disappearance.

Mr. Schue had moved onto rehearsing.

"Rachel-" He started before looking around the room, noticing for the first time that, Rachel wasn't there.

"Does anyone know where Rachel is?" Quinn hopped up, well she wanted to hop up but really she pushed herself up and waddled over to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schuester?"

"Quinn, is something wrong?"

"No, no, I was just going to offer to check on Rachel. I know Jesse leaving hit her hard" She said. Actually she lied, Jesse leaving hadn't really hit Rachel all that hard, after a couple of minutes of talking Rachel hadn't even been upset about Jesse. But Quinn knew using the upset teenage girl card would make Mr. Schue let Quinn out of class.

"Alright but be quick, we need to start rehearsing."

Quinn knew exactly were she was. She had figured it out as soon as she left the choir room. She was 99.99% sure Rachel was hiding in a bathroom stall. Quinn had spent so much time in there in the last seven months that it had become second nature to look herself in one of the disgusting stall when she felt too overwhelmed or too upset. However Quinn was wrong. Well not totally. Rachel as in the bathroom, just not hiding.

Quinn walked to the door of the bathroom and heard the noise of a girl puking. She put the piece together and figured out pretty quickly who it was. She opened the bathroom door and found Rachel kneeling over the toilet, stall door open like she had run to make it to the bathroom in time. She quickly moved to hold back Rachel's hair and rub her back.

She remembered her mom doing the same thing for her once when she was very little. She had caught an awful stomach bug and she had been vomiting all day. It was five, and her dad had just come home from work. She remember she was leaning over the toilet while her mom was anxiously saying 'it's okay, Quinnie' over and over again. Her dad had walked in and had been disgusted by what he found. She remembered him yelling at her 'Fabrays do not get sick.' and then telling her mother that found better be on the table in an hour because he was hungry. And then he left. Her mother, with one last awkward 'it's okay, Quinnie' followed him. That's when Quinn realized that any sign of weakness should be hidden from her father. After that whenever Quinn was sick she would spend the night at either Santana's or Brittany's. Both Pierces and the Lopezs seemed to understand and they always took good care of her.

"It's okay Rach... It's okay..." she comforted, trying to be more sincere than her mom had. When Rachel was done she helped her rinse out her mouth and calm her down. Quite a lot of calming was necessary. Rachel Berry did not get sick. She just didn't. Rachel couldn't remember the last time she was sick before becoming pregnant. She knew about morning sickness and all but was sure she wouldn't have it. Whenever Rachel was sick in the past she had gulped down tea and vitamins and it went away. Rachel had a very strong suspicion that neither tea nor vitamin would make morning sickness go away.

"This is awful. I hate this." Rachel muttered, for once not using the vocabulary that she knew was highly impressive.

"Rach, it's going to be okay. Don't worry. And this is just the beginning. Soon barfing won't even be a big deal."

"Thanks Quinn, 'don't worry but you're going to be throwing up a lot.'" Quinn could tell she wasn't actually upset from the little smile on her face.

"Sorry, lets go back to glee. Mr. Schue already dealt with Jesse leaving so you don't need to worry about that."

Rachel and Quinn walked back to glee together. Quinn could tell Rachel was shaking. She was honestly a little surprised. She sung a beautiful song in front of at least 100 people at sectionals and now she couldn't sit with her fellow Glee clubbers and teacher after being dumped by a giant ass? As they opened the door Quinn noticed Puck was looking nervous, however, seemed to be fine when he saw the two pregnant girls. Puck was sweet, he always worried about her and unlike his mother, she knew he cared not just about in daughter in Quinn's uterus but about Quinn.

"Ah great, you're back. Please take a seat." Mr. Schuester requested. Both girls did as they were told and took two seats next to each other in the front row.

"Let's get started, first a matter of business, due to Quinn's-" Mr. Schuester looked around nervously his eyes darting to Quinn's protruding abdomen"erm... Current state, she was not planning to compete this weekend." Puck patted her hand and Rachel cast her a kind look.

"However, due to our recent drop in numbers, Quinn will be needing to compete. Lets see if we can help her to learn the choreo on such short notice." Mr. Schuester continued. Quinn noticed both Rachel and Puck seemed a bit nervous about her competing. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Great, next, lets review the set list for this weekend, we have Finn and Rachel doing the duet; Faithfully, and then the group doing Any Way and Lovin' touching and we finish with Don't Stop. Everyone got that?"

They all nodded.

"Then let's get to work! We have the numbers close to perfect, we just need to work Quinn in. We can do this team. Let's get to work!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All! Sorry for the silence but life has started to get crazy again and work is doing that annoying thing where it exists :)! Thank you so so so much to everyone who favorited this story or added it to their story alerts. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I LOVE reviews! Please take a minute to review, it really means a lot and it inspires me to write especially when I am so busy I barely have time. Seeing reviews really reminds me to keep writing. I would love any suggestion you might have. This update is kind of short but I didn't want to not post for another couple of weeks so sorry about that! I don't think I have anything else to say other than enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Rachel" Mr. Schue called at the end of rehearsal as the rest of the group was filing out, "Can you come talk with me for just a bit?" Rachel glanced sidewards at Quinn slightly before agreeing. As she walked towards the door of his office she looked back to see Quinn posed, leaning against the piano to wait for her. She waved at Quinn and Quinn gave her a smile. Rachel turned into the office and Quinn put her head in her hands.

'Crap.', Quinn thought. 'I just gave Rachel Berry, diva, boyfriend stealer, man hands, A GIRL her signature flirty smile.' 'It's just the baby hormones' she reassured herself. But, she had never felt the way she felt towards Rachel towards Puck or Finn or anyone else for that matter. She knew she loved Rachel, as a friends. She had since she joined Glee Club she had loved her, even when she was still tormenting her. But then it was admiration, jealousy and maybe respect. It was complicated. But now? She had found that Rachel was funny, talented, sweet, and of course a star. She knew she loved Rachel. But as a friend?

She couldn't believe she was even thinking this. Both of them had a baby in their belly which made any kind of relationship double-y as complicated as it already would be. And that's saying a lot, especially for a high school aged same-sex couple in conservative Ohio. Quinn decided it would be best to push these feelings aside, at least until Regionals was over. Over the years, Quinn had become excellent at hiding her feelings, she could handle this for at least another couple of weeks.

* * *

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked timidly on the other side of the door.

"Rachel. Have a seat." She did. She put her hands nervously on her lap but did not move them. She had heard that fidgeting with your hands was a sign of nervousness and Rachel didn't do nervous.

"I don't wish to be rude but may I ask why you have called me into your office." Rachel said using the most Rachel Berry confidence that she could muster. He nodded.

"I just wanted to check in on you. You've seemed a little... off these last couple of days. We need you to be your best at Regionals" Rachel noticed the add on at the end. Even the teacher only cared about her performance, about her voice. It seemed that was true for everyone, everyone but Quinn. She didn't see how her personal life was any of his business and she certainly didn't plan on telling him anything.

"I'm fine Mr. Schue. While, I'm sure I appreciate your concern I can assure you that I'm taking care of myself. Please don't worry." She looked him straight in the eye. For a second he seemed to falter, taking her in and making up his mind. He continued with his next sentence after a small sigh.

"All right Rachel. I'm glad you are becoming friends with Quinn. I can definitely see you two being friends." Rachel raised her eyebrow. _She_ could understand how her and Quinn were becoming friends, but Mr. Schue thinking that? She was surprised, she had never seen her and Quinn as two that would look compatible to outsiders.

"We are. Now, Mr. Schue, I really should be going. I actually have a doctor's appointment."

"Of course, Rachel. I think Quinn's waiting for you." Rachel grabbed her bag with gold stars embroidered all over it and pushed open Mr. Schue's door. He smiled at her one last time before she closed the door and walked over to Quinn.

"Hey." She muttered tiredly. The poor girl looked like she could fall asleep right there on the choir room floor next to the piano.

"Hey. Do you want to do something... like hang out?" Quinn asked. She wasn't sure if her and Rachel were exactly friends who hung out or... Well she wasn't sure what the or was but she did feel nervous asking Rachel to hang out.

"I would love to but I have that appointment with Dr. Wu." Rachel said. And she wasn't lying. There was nothing more she would rather do than "something" with Quinn Fabray. How many days she had spent wishing to do "something" with Quinn Fabray.

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me. I'll take you!" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and led her out the door. It was a nice hand hold, very natural and not at all forced. Neither girl really even noticed the other's hand, it just felt right.

"Quinn, that would be amazing if you don't mind" She answered as they headed through the door. Rachel could already tell Quinn's answer before she said it.

"Not at all."

* * *

It was a relatively quiet car ride, the radio was playing some song neither girl liked but both weren't sure if the other liked it so they didn't want to change it. When they got to the office, Quinn led the way with Rachel following right next to her, still holding her hand. They sat in the waiting room, again in silence, until Rachel's name was called. Again, Quinn led the way into the private room.

"Quinn. I wasn't aware you had an appointment today." Dr. Wu, said checking his clipboard, as he entered the room.

"No, I'm just here for my friend, Rachel." She answered gesturing to Rachel who had turned from a nervous pale to positively ghostly.

"Ahh..." Dr. Wu said. 'What is going on in that school?' he thought before silently chastising himself; whatever it was, was good for business. "So Rachel, let's get a look at you." Rachel nodded, still silent. Quinn was pretty sure this is the longest Rachel had ever gone without talking but she didn't say so. It didn't really seem like Rachel was in the mood for jokes.

It took a few minutes of set up. Rachel was still gripping Quinn's hand as tight as she could. Quinn's knuckles had practically gone numb but she didn't care. Not at all.

"Well, you're definitely pregnant but I think you already knew that." Dr. Wu announced once he was able to get his machine working. Rachel nodded. "From the looks of things I would say you were just over two months pregnant" Again, Rachel nodded. "Any questions" This time Rachel shook her head.

"I'll give her all of my old information" Quinn said. She could tell Rachel just wanted to get out of there.

"I'll right then. I'm just going to move onto the ultrasound in that case."

Rachel Berry is a very dramatic person. She has been known to cry on demand and over react to everything. But when she saw her little baby on that screen, she knew every single emotion she felt was valid, not at all overly dramatic. And as tears dripped down her face, she was so glad to have Quinn with her, holding her hand.

Rachel got dressed and scheduled a follow up appointment with the receptionist. Once the appointment was scheduled and Rachel had everything she needed they headed outside. As soon as they stepped into the sunlight Quinn pulled Rachel so they were facing each other. Quinn took one look at the emotional girl and decided that Rachel Berry would not be going home tonight.

"How would you like to sleep over?" She asked before Rachel could say anything.

* * *

The next day Rachel woke up next to Quinn. For some reason she felt guilty. She had never felt guilty for sleeping next to a girl before and she had called her dads and told them where she was so that wasn't a problem. But still Rachel felt… guilty as if she had been doing something sexual or inappropriate. Rachel ignored the feeling and got up. She nudged Quinn softly. It took a couple of tries (it was clear Quinn wasn't the morning person that Rachel was) but Quinn eventually woke up and smiled as she saw Rachel's face above hers.

"Good morning, Quinn! How'd you sleep?" She said with that voice that was extra chipper for the morning air.

"Fine. How 'bout you?" The other girl said wiping the sleep from her eyes and groggily orienting herself.

"I'm good!" Rachel said, gushing with happiness, a welcome change. For the first time in a while, Quinn saw a full, true, smile from Rachel and she loved it.

"Rach?" Quinn said with a little chuckle as Rachel hopped around Puck's family's guest room.

"I'm just happy to be here with you. And I'm excited that it's Friday." She raised her eyebrow a bit but she kind of liked mood swings Rachel. It was funny.

"Yeah… it's Friday." Quinn said pushing herself up and walking into the bathroom. "Rach?" Quinn said as she turned to see Rachel looking a picture Quinn had taken with her from her parent's house. It was Quinn, Quinn's parents, and an older girl that Rachel decided must be Quinn's sister. From the looks of the picture, it was about eight or so years old. It was a cute photo, but it looked staged, like someone waited for just the right moment to take just the right picture when all of them were smiling just right. It was nothing like the pictures in the Berry household.

As Rachel noticed that Quinn saw that she was looking at the photo, she quickly whipped around so the photo people were smiling at her back.

"Yes Quinn?"

"You can borrow a dress from me. My old clothes are in the bottom drawer." Quinn didn't mind that Rachel was looking at her stuff, she thought Rachel's curiosity was very sweet.

She pointed to the correct drawer before waddling into the small bathroom to get ready.

"Got it! Thank you!"

* * *

The day went relatively well. Quinn still kept a cautious eye on Rachel, especially when she ran out of History with her hand over her mouth. Quinn stayed and explained to the confused teacher that Rachel had been feeling ill all day and managed to convince the kind teacher not to give her detention for leaving class without a hall pass.

* * *

At the end of the day Quinn invited Rachel out to coffee but Rachel honestly felt to sick to her stomach to do anything but go home and take a nap, so reluctantly her and Quinn went off on their own ways. Rachel hated that morning sickness was keeping her from spending time with her new best friend but she really, really felt crappy.

* * *

It was Saturday: Regionals. Rachel woke up with a jolt of energy that only came from the adrenaline of performance. A rare jolt of energy that Rachel only felt before she performed for an audience. Rachel literally hopped onto her elliptical. Today was a big day and she was going to start it right. No matter the circumstance, Rachel was going to do Regionals in a truly Berry fashion.

As soon as she finished her work out, she rushed to the shower and began a full out Rachel Berry cleansing routine. She let the hot beads of water drip down her skin. She cleared her mind. She knew she needed to get her head into the game if they wanted to beat Vocal Adrenaline.

* * *

Quinn was just waking up as Rachel, being much more of a morning person then the blonde, was getting out of the shower. And also unlike Rachel, the blonde was less focused on Regionals than the brunette. She just couldn't stop thinking about said brunette.

Quinn knew her and Rachel were friends. No matter what they were before, their current relationship was that of two friends, maybe to best friends. Due to their overlapping pregnancies they had really bonded. And she knew Rachel was beautiful, despite what she had said on the contrary for years. Quinn knew Rachel was special. Everyone knew Rachel is special. Rachel knows she's special. Rachel's specialness takes you by the head and punches you in the face to show you just how strong it is. But what Quinn didn't know was why Rachel made her smile, made her bat her eyelashes, or the feeling of seeing Rachel in bed with her made her feel, quite frankly, turned on. But Quinn was straight and so was Rachel... right?

* * *

But as the drops of steamy hot water dripped down her hot, wet, skin, what Rachel didn't understand was why the butterflies in her stomach had nothing to do with the upcoming competition, but had everything to do with seeing Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi All! I guess I had more time this weekend to write than I thought! Thank you so so so much to everyone who favorited this story or added it to their story alerts. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I LOVE reviews! Please take a minute to review, it really means a lot and it inspires me to write and when I'm busy it's really the main thing that gets me to write. I would love to get ten reviews before the next chapter if that's possible... I would love any suggestions you might have. Also- I'm sure this chapter is ripe with medical inaccuracies but I think they work pretty well for the story so I'm just going to leave them. By the way, since Glee never really gave us a time line this is my mental time line: Sectionals in November, Regionals in February, and Nationals in May. I'm not sure if that is how the writers meant it to be but that is how I'm doing that. This means that in February Beth is born and Rachel's due date is like August-ish. Please bear with me if I end up changing that :) I think I might have mentioned that earlier but I just wanted to clarify. I don't think I have anything else to say other than enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Rachel pulled into the school at the same time as Quinn and Puck. She parked her father's red Prius, that she had just learned how to drive a month ago, near the bus. She hopped out of her car and walked over to them. Quinn was in the process have collecting all of her stuff and getting out of the car. Like Rachel and a couple of the other girls, she was already dressed in her gold dress. Rachel immediately noticed how the gold dress made Quinn's golden locks even shinier.

"Rachel!" Quinn called Rachel over to her as soon as she noticed her. She watched how amazing Rachel's figure looked in the costume. Rachel jogged over to where the couple was unloading the car. She watched Puck give Quinn a hand and help her out of the car. She couldn't help being a jealous. But not of Quinn.

"Hi Quinn! Hey Puck." Puck nodded, pecked Quinn's cheek and walked off to where Matt and Mike were standing with Brittany and Santana. Behind their back their pinkies were linked so that their boyfriends couldn't see them but Quinn and Rachel could. Santana was making Brittany giggle and she looked extremely pleased about it. Rachel glanced over there. Quinn noticed.

"You would think they would try harder to hide it?" Quinn commented gently. Noticing Rachel's confused expression she clarified, "How totally in love she is with Britt." She chuckled a little at her two best friends as she sidestepped forward so she was very close to Rachel. Very close.

"Oh... Um... yeah. I guess... Um right!" The rarely flustered girl muttered. Rachel suppressed the strange urge to put her arm around Quinn.

"Rachel-" Before Quinn could continue Mr. Schue called them to the bus. As they boarded the bus, Puck waved Quinn over to him. Reluctantly, Rachel sat by herself while Quinn sat with Puck. However, Rachel kept glancing back at Quinn who seemed to be trying to ignore some sort of pain. She had to say she was worried. Puck however didn't seem to notice and was continuing to allow Quinn to stare out the window as he talked to Mike about Mario Cruise or Kart or whatever it was that Puck seemed to love more than his girlfriend.

When Rachel noticed a single tear slide down Quinn's face, she couldn't take it any longer. She got up and walked over to Quinn. A couple of people looked at her funny as just a little bit ago she had preached about bus safety and how all student should remain sitting and facing forward.

"Quinn?" Rachel said sweetly leaning over Puck who barely seemed to notice any disturbance from his very important conversation, "Are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine. She just- she just kicked really hard." Another tear.

"Quinn, why don't we take these seats over here." Rachel suggested, not so subtly nodding her head at Puck. Quinn nodded and Puck stood up and allowed Quinn to squeeze over to where Rachel's hand was outstretched. She took it and smiled softly and her best friend.

They took their seats a couple rows down and Rachel slid in first allowing Quinn to avoid the trouble of going all the way in. Quinn followed suit, secretly thankful for the aisle seat that Puck had deprived her of.

"So... Quinn." Rachel prompted expectantly. She looked at the blonde and without even finishing her thought Quinn knew what she was going to say.

"Rachel... really... I'm fine. The doctor said I might be feeling some discomfort. Don't worry."

"I have to worry. I- I'm your best friend." Rachel exclaimed blushing.

"Well don't. I mean thank you. But- I mean- I'm not good at having people take care of me."

"Quinn you've got to let people who love you take care of you!" Quinn looked taken aback.

"Like you?" Quinn asked her voice dropping to a soft whisper.

"Like me." Rachel assured her.

"You- Your love me?"

"Of course. I mean- As friends."

"Right. As friends."

The rest of the bus ride there was no more interaction between the two girls.

* * *

Mr. Schue called to the students into the building and Quinn and Rachel walked into the green room hand in hand to each other. Quinn attempted ignored the pain she was feeling. Rachel however could tell. That was one thing about their friendship, even though it was only a week long one, Rachel could usually tell if something, namely Beth, was hurting Quinn. The two girls sat down.

"Quinn, can you please come join me in the hallway?" Quinn nodded and accompanied Mr. Schue outside.

"Alright so-" Quinn was holding in tears as another sharp pain, hit her. "Quinn, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah sorry." She said nodding and holding back the pain. She wanted Rachel. She needed Rachel.

"Quinn, do you want to sit?" Quinn nodded softly. He pulled her out a chair and she lowered herself into it.

"Quinn, I need to know you're okay. I can't want to send you out on that stage if you are going into labour. I need you to be honest with me and tell me."

"I'm... I'm fine Mr. Schue, just Braxton Hicks contractions. I'll be fine."

"Alright Quinn, I trust you. But Rachel seems very worried."

"Rachel. Calm down." Mercedes said from across the room where Rachel was pacing back and forth. The club had literally parted as not to get in the diva's way.

"I can't. She is in so much pain I can just tell."

"Don't worry Mr. Schue's taking care of everything" Rachel nodded but jumped high when Quinn returned with Mr. Schue. Quinn walked over to Rachel and gave her a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Rachel said as soon as Quinn got over to here. Quinn nodded. "No you're not. I know you... are you having contractions?" She looked Quinn up and down. She was pale and her fists were clenched.

"I... I... no..." Quinn stuttered before turning her head. She knew that wasn't true. She had planned to ignore the fact that she was slowly but surely going into labor and then announce it AFTER the New Directions won Regionals.

"Quinn! You have to-" Rachel dropped her voice as Quinn glared at her. "You have to tell Mr. Schue... and Puck!"

"I know. I know but I just- She's weeks early- I just- After regionals-"

"Quinn stop mumbling you aren't making sense!"

"Rach. Rachel after regionals?"

"Quinn... this is more important than a show choir competition. This is you going into labor"

"Please! Please!" Quinn pleaded. Rachel couldn't resist that pout. It was Rachel's weakness and she knew it. "They're far apart and my water hasn't even broken yet. I have hours. I'll take it easy on stage and I'll be fine."

"Fine. Fine. This is why you shouldn't be performing..." Rachel muttered as the lights dimmed and went back on.

"Showtime!" Mr. Schuester called

"Good luck. And seriously be careful. No one wants the baby to get hurt." Rachel said.

"I could be saying the same to you." Quinn whispered into her ear Rachel walked into her outstretched arms giving her a quick hug.

* * *

The New Directions killed it. Rachel and everyone were all feeling really good. Well almost everyone. Quinn barely made it to the Green Room. She felt her contractions were coming closer and closer. Tears ran down her soft cheeks. And then she stopped.

"Quinn!" Rachel said as she noticed the blonde stopping in the center of the hallway.

"My water just broke." Quinn said eyes wide.

"Quinn!"

"Rachel... please... it hurts!" At the word 'hurts' Rachel sprung into action.

"Tina-" Rachel said swerving around and realizing that they had somehow lost the entire rest of the group except Tina, "Go get Puck and Mr. Schue. Quick!" Tina ran off. "Quinn... Are you okay?" She asked, not really sure why, she knew that she was in quite a bit of pain.

"Yeah... it... it hurts Rach. Will you come with me?" Rachel nodded and with a little tilt of her head Quinn could practically hear her saying, 'of course silly'. She smiled the best smile she could muster back at her.

Puck came in running and picked Quinn up, followed by Mr. Schue and trailing behind was the whole Glee Club. They got to the bus as quickly as possible. Mr. Schue was quick to explain the predicament to the driver who luckily knew where the nearest hospital was. Quinn was crying and they boarded the bus Quinn was sat with Puck who was eyeing the girl nervously.

"You 'kay babe?" Quinn nodded

"Are you okay Rachel?" One seat back, Kurt asked nervously noticing that the singer was quite pale.

"I'm fine, Kurt." Rachel eyes didn't leave the back of the seat in front of her except to peer around it to check on Quinn. The drive was silent and quickly they were at the hospital. Rachel was the first to leap out of her seat and follow Quinn and Puck to correct ward. Quinn was lowered into a wheelchair and Puck pushed her to her room. Rachel stopped at the doors with the others, prepared, as much as it would hurt, to say bye to Quinn there. But as Puck kept pushing Quinn, she stopped him.

"Wait! Wait. Rachel. Rachel please." She understood and took the girls outstretched hand.

* * *

The labour was quick and soon baby Beth was alive. At 6 pounds 11 ounces all three of the teenagers knew she was perfect. Rachel stood with Quinn the whole time. She was, of course, fairly freaked out about what she herself would be doing in seven short months but she stayed strong.

* * *

The glee club had left to go to the awards but Rachel, surprisingly, had not joined. Rachel was worried this was a mistake when Puck kept kissing Quinn and pushing hair from her face. She had never felt so jealous, or confused in her whole life. While Rachel knew this was about Quinn and Beth and Puck she couldn't help but think about herself. About how much it hurt that Quinn loved and Puck loved Quinn, and Rachel loved Quinn. She finally saw it. Seeing Quinn give birth, seeing her create a human, made her realize that her feeling for Quinn Fabray were in no way platonic. Rachel Berry was head over heels in love with Quinn Fabray.

But the last thing she wanted to do was ruin this day for anyone, so she simply tried to stay out of the room as much as possible. She was getting snacks from the cafeteria when Beth was taken to the nursery and was calling her dads a couple hours later when Quinn woke up from her nap and asked to go to the nursery to check on her little baby.

* * *

Quinn looked at her baby's face through the glass. There she was. So beautiful and pure. As she looked at her longer she saw what Puck and Rachel and all of the nurses had been saying about her looking like Quinn. She had her nose, and her lips, and the small little curls were Quinn's same shade of blonde. It made her smile.

She felt Puck walk up to her. He didn't touch her and for a moment that just stood in silence watching the little human they had created. She asked the question before she could stop herself.

"Do you love me?" Puck looked at her hard. He took in every little detail of her face. He formulated his answer slowly. She didn't mind. She just looked right back at her.

"Yes. But you don't love me." Quinn was taken aback. "Don't say you do. I know you don't. I see the way you look at Rachel. You don't look at me that way." Quinn felt herself blush. Here was Puck, the school's number one badass, analyzing her feeling in front of their daughter about Rachel Manhands Berry. This was not happening. The words tumbled out of mouth before she could stop herself.

"I'm not gay."

"I didn't say you were. But I know that you love Berry. God knows why, but you love her and she clearly loves you back." Quinn was speechless. Puck continued, "But can I please be a part of Beth's life. I really love her." Quinn nodded before catching herself.

"Who said I was going to keep her?" Puck looked at her.

"I can tell. You look at her and you melt. You can't give that up." Quinn nodded.

"You're… You're right. I want to keep her." She knew as she said it that it was true. She couldn't give up that child she had created. She already loved her so much. For the first time, everything just felt so right.

"Will you please name her Beth? Can we name her Beth?"

"Of course. Beth Noelle Fabray-Puckerman." Quinn could swear Puck's eyes welled up with tears.

"Is Noelle for Noah?"

"Yes. I want her to be named after world's greatest guy. Her dad. You're her parent just as much as I am." Quinn felt tears roll down her cheeks, looking up she could see them on Puck's as well. He turned to leave. "Wait. Puck? Can you… can you ask Rachel to come over here?" Puck smiled and nodded. Quinn leaned forward to the glass and looked at her baby girl and felt and overwhelming sense of love.

* * *

Puck found Rachel sitting in the hallway trying to wipe away tears. He was surprised, she had never seen Rachel honestly upset over something over than a solo.

"Rachel? Are you… are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yes, of course, sorry I'm really emotional for some reason." She said her voice cracking as she stood up and smoothed over her dress. The gold fabric was getting wrinkled and she wished she could change into something less fancy.

"Because… because of the baby?" Puck pointed to Rachel's still flat stomach. Rachel looked shocked.

"You know?"

"Crap. Sorry, Quinn told me."

"It's okay. I'm actually kind of glad you know. I just feel kind of lonely"

"I'm sorry, Rach. If it makes you feel any better Quinn and I just broke up." Rachel tried to ignore the feeling of happiness she felt at this. 'Other people's pain shouldn't bring you happiness' she chastised herself.

"I'm sorry. Because of the baby?"

"No. Because of you." He answered simply. Rachel looked up at him confused. "She wants to talk to you, she's at the nursery. Do you want to go over there?"

"I would love to." She got up and made her way to the nursery thinking over what Puck had said about them breaking up over her.

* * *

Quinn was thinking that perhaps Rachel wasn't coming when she saw the figure of the short brunette approaching her.

"Rachel!" The two hugged tightly, their whole bodies pressed together, for the first time without Quinn's bump.

"Oh Quinn congratulations! Are you keeping her?" Quinn nodded.

"Beth Noelle." She said in response

"She's beautiful like her mother." Quinn blushed. She loved when Rachel complimented her. She then remembered that she wasn't the only one in the hallway and she hadn't even checked on Rachel yet.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked

"I'm fine." Rachel replied confused

"When I was at your stage I couldn't even think about labor. You had to experience it." Rachel understood.

"Well while I am thoroughly freaked out I am also excited as after the labor comes a beautiful baby." Quinn smiled.

"You want to keep your's then?" Rachel nodded

"Yes actually. I think I decided that when I saw Beth. I don't want my daughter worrying about who her mother is like I always have." Quinn felt sorry forgetting that Rachel had been brought up by two gay dads so the subject of biological parents, especially mothers, must have been a hard one.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Rachel assured her "Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Puck said you two broke up because of me." Quinn blushed, "What does that mean?"

"I… Rachel… I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I love you too." Rachel stepped closer to Quinn until their noses brushed. Slowly their lips connected. It was soft and sweet. They got closer and Rachel brushed Quinn's hair through her fingers as they kissed and kissed. Neither girl had ever been this happy. Their bodies pressed against each other, both girls felt a feeling of this is right. Quinn forgot about her religion, about what people would say, about all of what she thought and lost herself in Rachel. Rachel forgot about the years of torment, of the two babies, and she let herself fall into Quinn, allowed herself to love Quinn. They kissed and they kissed and they kissed for quite a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Hi All! Thank you so so so much to everyone who favorited this story or added it to their story alerts. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I LOVE reviews! Actually, last chapter I got my all time review record of ten reviews from one chapter. As a special thank you, I am going to post two chapters this weekend. FYI- reviews=chapters :) They inspired me! Please take a minute to review, it really means a lot and when I'm busy it's really the main thing that gets me to write. I would love to get ten reviews before the next chapter if that's possible... I would love any suggestions you might have. Also, this chapter gets pretty different from canon and some aspects of it I'm not quite sure why I changed but I did and it felt right so I'm going with my writer's instincts. I don't think I have anything else to say other than enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As they pulled away Rachel could see the smile on Quinn's face and she felt elated. She grabbed Quinn's hand and held it as tight as she could.

"I love you Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too Rachel Berry." Quinn kissed Rachel's nose eliciting a tiny little giggle from her. They stood there for a minute. Looking at each other. It was so unexpected, so surprising, so abrupt, but so right. This was meant to happen. After a minute, Rachel spook first.

"Come on. Let's go back to your room and let everyone in and tell them the good news about Beth. Everyone should be back." Rachel checked her watch, realizing how late it had gotten. It had been a good hour, maybe hour and a half since awards had ended and she knew the whole club was planning on coming back to the hospital afterwards.

"Now? But…" Quinn trailed off looking at their connected hands. In the five minutes since they had proclaimed their love for each other, not once did Quinn think of what it would be like to tell people.

"It's Glee Quinn, sure they'll be surprised but they won't judge." Quinn nodded. She knew Rachel was right, but she still wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to say to a group of people who though of her and Rachel as arch enemies.

"What are we Rachel?" She asked. She knew what she wanted to here, but she wanted Rachel to say it.

"Well I was kind of hoping you'd be my girlfriend." Rachel said bashfully looking down at her hands.

"I would love that." Quinn pulled Rachel's face up and kissed her nose again.

* * *

Seeing Puck, Santana attacked. She, and the rest of the glee kids had almost gone to the awards a couple of hours ago, but most of them (without telling Rachel or Puck) had decided they would rather just stay at the hospital. Actually, all of them had chosen to stay except for Finn. But so far nothing but whole lot of sitting around had happened. Brittany had started to ask to go see the sick people and make them happy and Santana needed to get out of there before Brittany convinced her to do something.

"God is the effing baby born yet so we can go home already?" She jumped up, cornering Puck. To be honest, she wasn't only concerned about going home. A bigger part of her than she would care to admit wanted to make sure that her best friend and the little baby that she was sure she was going to be the god-mother of were okay.

"Chill Satan. Yeah Beth's here. Quinn should be back in her room you can go see her." He answered rolling his eyes. The whole club excitedly got up and practically ran to Quinn room, ignoring Mr. Schuester calling for them to slow down.

Quinn had called a nurse to have Beth returned to the room so Rachel could hold her. She was still cradling the baby when the glee club walked in. Kurt was the first one in the room.

"Oh my gosh! She's a mini Quinn!" Kurt squealed as soon as caught a glance of the little. Quinn smiled from where she was laying down on the bed.

"You might be able to fight Rachel to let you hold her." Rachel smiled and stood up, still holding Baby Beth.

"Okay everyone. You get five minutes with Beth. Then you're done. When it's your turn you sit in the chair and you are very, very careful. Got it?" Quinn smiled at Rachel's assertiveness. Kurt sat down and smiled as Beth was lowered in to his arms. After ensuring that Beth was safe, Rachel went back to Quinn and grabbed her hand, sitting on the edge so that Quinn could still see her baby. Mercedes was the first to notice.

"Um…what the hell?" Both girls giggled and looked at each other, non-verbally discussing who should break the news. After a second, Rachel made the announcement.

"Quinn's my girlfriend now." Rachel bragged making Quinn laugh some more.

"See Santana, girls can date girls!" Brittany exclaimed prodding Santana, now red, not so subtly shushed her.

"That's right Britt. And now Quinn and I are dating." Rachel explained. Quinn nodded.

"So pretty much Quinn used to hate Rachel, Quinn had a baby and now they're dating… anyone else confused?" Artie contributed. Rachel chuckled... it's so much more confusing than that.

"Me!" Brittany squealed. Santana stroked her arm.

"Aww, this is so sweet. Excuse me while I puke." Santana added, but everyone knew she was joking.

"Santana…" Mr. Schue warned. Reluctantly, Kurt handed baby Beth to Tina who kissed her little head.

"Poor Beth. She's going to be so scarred." She cooed as she cradled the baby in her arms.

"I'm not paying for therapy." Puck said from his place and the foot of Quinn's bed.

"You might have to. I mean with this club…" Mike muttered softly. Rachel's phone buzzed in her purse, which she realized had been propped against a chair. The ringtone was Funny Girl, her dad.

"Hi dad!"

"_Rachel! Where are you? You missed the awards!"_

"Quinn had her baby!"

"_That's great sweetie, tell her congrats for us."_

"Will do! You can come pick me up at the hospital."

"_Rachel? Who ate my baby girl?"_

"Um… no one?"

"_You haven't even asked me how you placed!"_

"Oh my god! How'd we do?" A couple of the other glee kids had realized that since Rachel was talking to her dad, this was how they would find out the future of their club.

"_First place! That St. James kid that you broke up with never even showed up." _Rachel shrieked. Beth looked up and started to cry. Puck took the baby from Tina who looked even more terrified than the baby as she glanced at Quinn, expecting to be yelled at.

"What happened, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked. The whole rest of the group was silent, staring at her. A couple people had their fingers crossed and Artie appeared to be praying. Rachel held her silence for a moment, allowing their anxiety to grow, before she cracked. This was Rachel, and she wasn't too terrific and being quiet.

"First place!" Instantly, the rest of the glee club began hugging and screaming, as crying Beth was transferred back to Quinn. After a minute or so of craziness, Quinn called them to order.

"Hush. Crying baby here." Quinn silenced them. They all were instantly quiet. Little Beth already had more power of this club than anyone else.

"Sorry Quinn." Rachel rubbed her hand lovingly. Quinn smiled back at her.

"Quinn, Puck, congratulations, she's beautiful. Everyone else time to go, come with me, we have to get back to school and get you go home before your parents worry." Mr. Schue announced herding the glee clubbers asides from Quinn, Puck, and Rachel out the door. Rachel and Quinn exchanged glances.

"Mr. Schue? Can I please stay? My dads know where I am so that won't we a problem." Quinn nodded furiously to show her approval of the idea. Mr. Schue agreed knowing that both girls were quite trustworthy, and honestly someone needed to watch Puck and Quinn didn't seem ready for all of that responsibility right now.

Once he was gone and Puck had gone to get some food Quinn and Rachel began to talk. Rachel climbed into the bed with her so they were both on they're backs next to each other. After a few minutes of mindless small talk they began to get to the deep stuff.

"Quinn?" Quinn looked over at Rachel who was meaninglessly playing with her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna? I mean… like could you…" Rachel muttered, as she twisted her hair into a small little knot and untied it.

"What?" Quinn asked, not to rush Rachel, but to calm her.

"Will you move in with me?" Rachel spouted. At first Quinn looked shocked. In Quinn's mind it definitely wasn't bad shock even if it looked that way to Rachel, "I mean you don't have to. I totally understand if you'd prefer to stay with Puck… I mean he is the father... and-"

"No! I mean no… I really really want to move in with you… If it's okay with your dads" She added at the end. She still hadn't met Rachel's fathers and she was a bit worried about how they would feel about the girl that tortured their daughter for years moving into their house.

"Totally! I mean they'll love you!" Quinn smiled. She sure hoped so. Another thought popped into her mind.

"Rach… have you told them about you yet?" Rachel looked down at her flat stomach.

"Not yet. But I will. When you get out of the hospital. I would really like you to be with me." She said looking into the most beautiful hazel eyes ever.

"I want to be with you too." And those words meant so much more than just one moment. She meant it forever. They both let that sink in.

"So you'll move in with me?"

"I would love to" Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her. They lay like that cuddling for quite a while, as Puck seemed to be taking quite some time getting food, but no one minded.

* * *

Quinn was released from the hospital two days later. Rachel's dads were thrilled to have Quinn in their house and were happy to help decorate the nursery for Beth. Quinn felt guilty about all the stress she was giving them but Rachel was careful to make sure that Quinn knew it was not just for Beth but also for Baby #2 on the way, although her dads were unaware of this. While the men were reluctant to allow both girls to share a room (they knew about their relationship), they finally decided it would be best in allowing Beth to have her own room.

"Ready to go Kiddo?" Hiram asked Quinn helping her into the car for the first time since Beth was born. She nodded. Rachel, who was carrying Beth, lowered the baby into her i seat carefully and kissed her little forehead before sitting next to Quinn.

As they drove to the Berry residence for the first time with little Beth, Quinn kept looking over Rachel to check on Beth despite Hiram's perfect driving record (except that one time when he drove into a streetlamp because he thought he saw Neil Patrick Harris, but they don't talk about that). Rachel like seeing her do this, it made her feel like Quinn was a real mom. It was cool, and kind of awesome.

The drive went smoothly and soon Quinn was hopping out of the car and picking Beth up from her seat.

"Hi baby… you just rode in a car! Wasn't that fun?" Quinn cooed to Beth. Rachel also loved when she talked in that adorable baby voice.

"Come on Quinn. I have to show you what we did with her room." Quinn happily followed. Rachel refrained from sprinting up the stairs due to the fact that Beth was in Quinn's arms and Quinn was still sore from the trials of giving birth. "Ta Da!" She said as she opened the door belonging to the previous guest room and current nursery.

The room was pink and blue with splashes of yellow. Rachel had hired a professional to paint the room. All the walls were pink asides from the wall with the window and crib (with room for a second crib), which was a pale blue. Pastel yellow furniture highlighted the room and cute little animals were littered everywhere.

"Oh Rach…" Quinn gasped seeing the beautiful room

"No no! I'm not done!" Rachel swung open the closet door which were stuffed with adorable little baby clothes. Quinn had a feeling Kurt and Mercedes had something to do with that.

"Rachel! Thank you so much!" She grabbed Rachel and pulled her into a hug, while being mindful of the sleeping infant. "God, how can I ever repay you?"

"Quinn. Seriously, don't even think about it." She said, as she sat down in the rocking chair opposite the crib, "But you could do me a favor."

"Anything. Really." Rachel nodded.

"Put Beth in her crib, okay?" Quinn obeyed, making sure Beth was perfectly tucked in before moving over to sit with Rachel. They were both small enough that they could fit in the rocking chair together.

"What do you need me to do?" Quinn inquired, laying her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I want to tell my dads." Rachel stated as she began fiddling with Quinn's hair.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So you want me to…"

"I just want you to be there with me. In case I forget what to say or something."

"Of course. No prob. Do you want to do it over dinner?"

"I was hoping after."

"Okay… got it."

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Rachel barely ate anything and Quinn kept looking at her comfortingly. If the men at the table noticed the awkwardness they didn't say anything. They had always believed that if Rachel was in trouble, she would come to them so they most of the time didn't pressure her. They made small talk and mostly focused the conversation on Quinn. As soon as Rachel finished, she walked into the kitchen closely followed by Quinn.

"Now?" Quinn asked as she put her plate down next to Rachel's in the sink.

"Yes. We can have them sit in the living room." Rachel said as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Quinn nodded.

"Okay. I'll meet them you guys there, I'm just going to go check on Beth."

Minutes later, the four were sitting in the living room. Hiram and Leroy each were in an armchair facing the two girls on the couch. The Berry furniture was all plush and comfortable. None of the pieces match, per say, but they all seemed to give off the same homey vibe. Instead of a TV being the focus of the furniture, it was a grand piano, cluttered with sheet music. The television was down in the basement, and was rarely pulled out other than the annual Tony's party.

"What's up, Princess?" Leroy asked. Both of the fathers had by this point realized that something weird was going on with their little girl. It was not often that she was so solemn and even less often that she was so quiet.

"I have to tell you something."

"Shoot." He replied, leaning forward slightly. Hiram, the more dramatic of the couple had done through every single scenario he could think of. But none of them prepared him for what his baby girl was about to say. Quinn gave Rachel a confidence boost in the form of squeezing her thigh.

"I'm pregnant." Hiram stared at her blankly. Leroy looked from Quinn to his daughter to Quinn and back to Rachel. "I'm so sorry." Tears were falling down Rachel's face. She repeated it over and over again and she sobbed.

Hiram stood up and pulled her into a hug, "We're here for you baby. No matter what. And for our grandbaby." Leroy seconded by joining the hug. Slowly, Rachel's desperate cries calmed down and she settled herself in Leroy and Hiram's strong arms. Quinn felt a tiny twinge of sadness at how different this was from her experiences but was happy for Rachel. Honest. She was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Again! As promised, I am uploading two chapters tonight as a thank you for all of the reviews I got last chapter. One last reminder to PLEASE REVIEW! Alright, on with the second chapter of the night! **

* * *

The hug commenced and the feeling in the room was instantly much more uncomfortable. Once the initial shock of the announcement wore off, the two men seemed to realize the full meaning of Rachel's statement. Leroy was the first to realize the absence of one important person.

"Jesse's the daddy?" He asked looking at his baby then back to Quinn. Rachel face had tensed, relaxing only when Quinn gently stroked her arm.

"It doesn't matter. He left. End of story." Quinn answered for her. Hiram and Leroy showed flashes of anger at someone abandoning their little girl but seeing Quinn so protective of Rachel they could not help but wonder if this was all for the best. However, Hiram realizing this was a sensitive topic, brought up another question.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes, once, Quinn took me. Just to confirm it thought, Quinn said I didn't need to go until another month, since I'm only two months along?" Rachel's father, Leroy, was a doctor and it was to him that she posed the question.

"That's correct." He smiled at Quinn who smiled back. As soon as Quinn realized that none of the Berry's were at all upset with her in any way but instead were embracing her fully, she became much more confident.

"Rachel's handling this much better than I did." She said smiling adoringly at her. Rachel smiled back, her eyes full of a special type of puppy love that is both sweet and long lasting.

"Well I'm glad Rachel has you, Quinn." Hiram noted, making Quinn blush.

"I'm glad I have Rachel."

Later that night Quinn and Rachel were lying next to each other in bed. Beth had been fed (a thoroughly awkward experience as Rachel was there and unsuccessfully trying not to watch) and put into cute pyjamas with little ducks that Rachel confirmed Quinn's prediction were in fact a present from Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana, the highlight of the bed time experience. Picking Beth's clothes out was fun to say the least and consisted of Rachel and Quinn spending thirty minutes looking for the perfect outfit and getting tiny little baby Beth into it as she squirmed. While the kicking wasn't to fun, the baby was so adorable they enjoyed the moment quite a lot. Hiram had set up a baby monitor in the nursery that led to Rachel's room and Leroy had gone over all of the baby's first night tips that he had. Finally both girls were in bed and exhausted.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered as she nudged the other girl, checking if she was already asleep.

"Hmm?" Quinn made a sound, indicating to Rachel that it was okay to sit up and start spewing words.

"Is this going to fast for you? I mean I want this and I just couldn't stand it if I mess it up because I love it so much and I just need to know if you think this is going to fast and-" Rachel fell into her farmiliar pattern of rambling and Quinn knew what to do.

"Rachel" Quinn interrupted, "This is not going to fast for me. I love this so much and I want it just as bad. It's not just you. But is this going to fast for you?"

"Not at all." Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek and she lay back down. Quickly both girls fell asleep, cuddling really close with Rachel curled up into Quinn body and Quinn with a possessive arm around Rachel's middle. In two hours they would both be woken up by Beth's cries, but neither one minded when they got to calm her down together.

Sunday came and went in a flurry of baby... Baby feeding, baby diaper changes, baby clothes changes, and most of all baby crying. They loved it. Beth was a beautiful and very sweet baby in general… not too loud and as Hiram remarked, much quieter than Rachel who had even been a loud baby which was a pleasant surprise for the Berry men. Quinn was happy to finally be a mother and Rachel was happy to be getting some practice for when she was one too.

Monday came too quickly for all in question. Figgins had given Quinn two weeks to get Beth situated as long as Rachel brought home all of her homework, after Hiram and Leroy had a very long meeting in which the men both described the unique situation but also, in their words, persuaded Figgin. Rachel was 99% they blackmailed him. But while Quinn was at home, the brunette had to go to school. And that's what Rachel was doing at 6:15 on Monday, getting ready for school. She hopped on her elliptical (Her dads had promised that exercise was good for the pregnancy and still safe) and was walking off at 6:30 when she heard Beth's cries. She rushed into the nursery and found that Quinn was not there. She must have slept through the sobs, understandable, as she was a new mom.

"Shhh… honey, Shhh…." She rocked the baby in her arms knowing she couldn't give the hungry little girl what she needed. "Shhh Bethie its okay. I'm here." Beth looked up at her with those beautiful hazel eyes and Rachel could have sworn she stopped crying for a split second. After five minutes Rachel couldn't stand it any longer. After checking her diaper for the third time she carried her to her mother. "Quinn?" Quinn looked up groggy eyed and smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Hi Baby!" She noticed how Beth's faced was screwed up with tears and how sad the little girl was, "Aww what's wrong, Baby?" Quinn asked.

"I think she's hungry." Rachel said and Quinn nodded. "I can go if you want…"

"No! I mean no. It's fine. I don't want to kick you out of your own room."

"Our room and okay." Rachel said with a little chuckle. All weekend Rachel had been trying to convince Quinn not to call their room 'Rachel's room'. Quinn pulled off her shirt and allowed Beth to have her milk. Rachel tried not to watch but she couldn't. She was embarrassed and clearly so was Quinn but she tried not to show it. So she did other things. She picked out an outfit and changed in the bathroom and she started cleaning the room.

When Beth was done Quinn tried to help Rachel make the bed but she refused the help.

"Quinn, you hold the baby. I'll get the bed." Rachel finished her morning routine and joined Quinn and Beth for breakfast. After breakfast Rachel was reluctant to leave. While in general high school for a loser at the bottom of the food chain is not a pleasant experience, Rachel was pretty sure this day was going to be even worse than usual.

"Quinn you have to text me if there is any problem or anything and if she does anything cute…" Quinn broke her off with a kiss, the only way that Quinn knew how to shut her up.

"I know Rach. You told me. Have fun." Rachel nodded and left, nervous for what the school day was going to bring. She was sure that somehow by this time everyone knew that Quinn Fabray was living with Rachel Berry with her daughter Beth. Some people knew that they were together. She was practically begging people to slushy her. And that they did. Three times. And they talked about her, a lot. All day they did and Rachel just had to deal with it. It all started at third period. It was as if one event allowed everyone to be worse and meaner.

* * *

First period went fine despite having to rush out mid class to puke without Quinn there and having to return and lie to the teacher saying she was allergic to the milk she had drunk that morning. Like she would drink milk, that clogs up your vocal cords.

Second period went well asides from Quinn calling in the middle about not being able to work Beth's crib and Rachel having to sneak out of class and explain it to her.

Third period was Glee Club. Rachel, as usual, was the first of the glee club in the choir room but for once she was not the only one there. Dave Karofsky stood in the center of the room holding a slushy.

"Heard you got a new girlfriend, Dyke"

"I did." Rachel had learned years ago that showing weakness never helped. Quick short responses were the best.

"Well I got you a present. Congrats." He threw the artificially colored slushy right in her face. The tiny ice crystals ran down her face and into her blouse. It stung. It burned her eyes and she felt blinded. She tried to stop the tears but the mixture of corn syrup and pregnancy hormones wouldn't allow it. She felt Karofsky leave. She stood there and cried and cried and cried, wishing more than anything that Quinn was there.

Brittany found Rachel standing in the middle of the choir room drenched with blue raspberry slushy.

"Rachel?" Rachel didn't even look up. She was ashamed and humiliated and didn't need anyone to see her cry about a slushy. The last time she cried about a slushy it was because it was homecoming. "Rachel… are you okay?" No response. "Rachel?"

"Yes, Brittany I'm fine." She snapped as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room and to the bathroom.

* * *

Brittany was shocked. Rachel, while annoying, wasn't usually mean to her. Her hurt was clearly reflected on her face. Santana walked in and saw Brittany.

"Britt! What's wrong?" Brittany pouted and Santana hugged her in a-too-close-for-just-friends way.

* * *

Rachel pulled out her phone and slid it unlocked. Stopping for a minute on her new home screen of little Beth, she dialed the home number.

"_Berry Residence."_ Hiram's, her stay at home dad, voice monotoned from the other side of the phone.

"Daddy? It's me. Can I talk to Quinn."

"_Rach! Why are you calling during school?" _In a voice that was a clear failure of being strict.

"Please let me just talk to Quinn."

"_Okay, Honey."_

"Thanks." The line went silent for a second as Hiram went to find Quinn. She was probably in the nursery, Rachel thought.

"_Rachel?"_

"Quinn!"

"_What's up Rach?"_

"I just got slushied."

"_Oh Rachel! I'm sorry."_

"I just... I needed to talk to you."

"_Of course. You can always call me. Don't forget. You're my star."_

"I like when you call me that." Rachel said as a small blossomed across her face.

"_Then I'll call you that everyday. I got to go my star, Beth is crying."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you when I get home."

"_Bye my star."_

"Bye"

* * *

Rachel trudged back to glee. She missed Quinn, she missed Beth and it had only been a couple of hours. Mr. Schue took a look at Rachel's outfit, for the first time in a while, Rachel had forgotten a change of clothes so was stuck in the blue-stained clothes for the remainder of the day.

"Rachel. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mr. Schue. May I please say something?" Mr. Schue nodded, he was used to Rachel requesting time to make a speech.

"First I need to apologize to Brittany." She smiled at the blonde girl who smiled back. "Next I need to tell everyone that yes, Quinn has moved into my house. We could really use your support if you are able to give it." With that she sat down and barely listened to the rest of glee.

She was upset. Very much so. She knew some of this was hormones but not all. She was fed up. So she was gay. It wasn't okay for people to slushy her. It wasn't and it had to stop. Now. Or else... well she wasn't sure what else but she knew that there was an at else.

* * *

Rachel was in a bad mood from the moment she got home. As the door slammed behind her, Hiram cautioned Quinn to be careful of the wrath of Rachel Berry.

"Hi, My Star." Quinn said kissing Rachel's cheek and raised Beth so Rachel could kiss Beth, which she did.

"Hey." Rachel said with a small smile on her face which only appeared when she saw the baby.

"Bad day at school?"

"Yeah." She handed Quinn her homework and went up to her room to do her own homework as Quinn put Beth down for a nap so she could do her own.

All night Quinn tried to talk to Rachel but Rachel kept shutting her out. However frustrating it was to be ignored she remember where she had been just seven months ago and felt lucky Rachel wasn't slushying her. They ate dinner in near silence. Well Quinn and Rachel's dads ate. Rachel kept saying she wasn't hungry.

"Rachel. I know you're really nauseous but you have to eat." Quinn prodded her with her elbow. Rachel glared at her. How dare Quinn know exactly how she felt without her having to say it?

"Really Princess you have to eat." Rachel glared at him too. Quinn remembered the words that either Santana or Brittany had said that would always make her eat.

"Rachel, you have to eat for the baby." Grudgingly, Rachel picked up a fork and ate some salad.

Quinn and Rachel both went straight to Beth's room after dinner.

"If you want to chill in your room, I can put Beth to bed by myself." Quinn offered

"No I want to help you." They put Beth to bed. They fumbled a bit with her clothes but eventually the little baby was all ready for bed. Quinn and Rachel went back to their room to finish homework. It was near ten when they did and Quinn had had to go check on Beth twice and Rachel had offered to go once so in all Beth had needed them three times. Rachel changed in the bathroom while Quinn changed in the room. Quinn had told Rachel she didn't mind Rachel seeing her change but Rachel had replied saying that she was tired and didn't want to be turned on by Quinn's hot body. Quinn actually couldn't tell if she was joking. By eleven both girls were lying side by side in Rachel's bed.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Don't Rach. You know what I mean."

"No. I don't want to talk about."

"I think you should, Rach. And I want to be here for you."

"I'm just so mad. So what I like girls? Why do they care? It's just so frustrating!"

"I know, My Star. It sucks and I'm sorry they're so mean. But we can protect each other."

"I'd like that. You're like my Angel."

"I like it when you call me that."

"Then I'll call you that everyday."

Quinn scotched over closer to Rachel and pressed her body against Rachel's. Slowly they fell into more relaxed states, Rachel's arms around Quinn, Quinn curled up next Rachel. They were almost asleep when Rachel added one more thing.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"Beth's dress was on wrong today. The lace-y part is supposed to go in the front." Both girls laughed a little until they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi All! I'm updating earlier than I was going to because I started writing the chapters that come after this and I'm getting pretty stuck. I've written like the next two-ish chapters but after that I'm looking for ideas. Please please send me ideas in reviews, I need them to write! Also- I feel like this chapter is a little over dramatic, hopefully it doesn't read that way! Other than my normal begging you to review, I don't have anything else to say, so on with this chapter. **

Rachel turned over and checked the clock. Two in the freaking morning. Rachel was normally a morning bird, she was a strong believer in the saying the early bird gets the worm, but this was pushing it. But it wasn't like she really had a choice so she pushed herself up, careful not to wake Quinn, and walked into the nursery where Beth was shrieking loudly.

"Hi Bethie. Wow, for being only five days old you're pretty loud." She rocked her softly. As she calmed Beth down her frustrations of having to wake up at two were swept away. She really really really loved this baby. More than she could even verbalize. There wasn't words to describe this feeling. It was overwhelming yet amazing. "Shhh… Its okay…" She cooed to the baby.

Quinn walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe softly, unnoticed by Rachel. She too had woken when Beth had started crying but wasn't quite as quick as Rachel was, and had continued to lie down until she realized that Beth might be hungry and in that case she would need to be there as Rachel couldn't help with that.

"Yes Beth… Let's let Mommy sleep for a few more minutes. Shhh" Quinn smiled, loving how good Rachel was with Beth. Every time she saw them together she fell even more in love with Rachel. She had a natural way with Beth. It was as if she was always meant to help raise her. Sometimes Quinn had to stop herself from calling Rachel Beth's other mother, "Yes do you need a new diaper?" Rachel picked her up and sniffed, "Ew yes!" She tickled Beth sweetly making the baby gurgle sweetly. She changed the girl's diaper in a professional matter. Quinn was actually quite impressed. Rachel was the faster diaper changer which was okay as Quinn was faster at getting Beth in her clothing. "Soon I'm going to have a baby just like you." She cradled the girl in her arms and sat in the rocking chair opposite the crib, still oblivious to the fact that Quinn was just inside the doorframe, "Maybe your mommy will help me raise my baby like I'm helping raise you." Quinn smiled at this and realized this was her entrance so she strode into the room.

"I'd love to." Quinn pulled her into a kiss. Rachel tried to struggle away but soon the passion of this kiss engulfed her and she joined in. Beth, stuck between them, 'ga-ga'ed a bit but was quiet and allowed her mother to kiss her girlfriend. However, when they broke apart Rachel snapped at Quinn.

"Quinn! I didn't know you were here! How long were you listening?"

"Enough to know you are absolutely adorable and the sweetest thing ever." Rachel blushed furiously. "But you should go to sleep, you have to get up in four hours." Rachel pouted. To her diva mind it sounded as if Quinn was trying to get rid of her.

"Are you sure?"

"No! I mean yes but not because I don't want you to be here I just don't want to feel bad about making you tired in the morning." Quinn backtracked when she realized Rachel was upset. Rachel let out a sigh of relief making Quinn chuckle slightly. While relieved, Rachel still felt bad about leaving Quinn. She was about to protest when she yawned. It was just then that she realized that it was 2:30 in the morning and she was pretty tired.

"You got it?" She checked with Quinn.

"Yeah I got it." She kissed Rachel again.

* * *

Rachel woke up for the second time that morning and turned over to find Quinn back in her bed. She felt her heart do the familiar leap of happiness when she saw Quinn that always happened. She kissed her cheek and pulled the covers off of herself careful to make sure Quinn was still under covers. She checked once more to make sure she was sleeping before pulling her night shirt off. She changed into her sports bra and booty shorts as attire for her morning work out.

Thirty minutes later, slightly sweaty and feeling pumped, she walked into her room. Unknown to Rachel Quinn had woken a few minutes ago and now was eagerly awaiting her girlfriend's return.

"Good morning!" Quinn smiled brightly as Rachel entered the room earning a surprised shriek from Rachel.

"Oh my gosh! Quinn you scared me!" She cried as Quinn looked guilty.

"Sorry!" She apologized.

"No it's fine, I was just surprised" Rachel assured her.

"You look good." Quinn complimented observing her girlfriends less than covered body. She was right she did. Her legs were toned to perfection and her skin was glistening with a healthy glow.

"Thank you!" Rachel said before beginning picking out clothes and thus began the second part of her morning routine. She showered, fifteen minutes no more no less. Shampoo, conditioner, body and rinse. Everyday the same way. She did her quicker moisturizer routine for the morning which included a simple scrub and a special blend of dermatologist recommended lotion. She did her make-up; not to much, she wanted her inner beauty to shine through, just a bit of mascara and the faintest touch of blush. She did her hair, not much just a good comb with some organic de-frizz gel, she had been blessed with easy to deal with hair. Her fathers had joked that it was the only part of her that was easy to deal with. She got dressed, a cute turtleneck with a reindeer on it, a short plaid skirt- red and green, with her favorite knee high socks and ballet flats. Quinn watched all of this curiously while carrying Beth. Everything about her girlfriend interested her. She wasn't meaning to be creepy. She loved Rachel and they hadn't been together for very long at all. She wanted to know everything to know about Rachel. She wanted to be a Berry-expert. She was pretty sure Rachel wouldn't mind. When would Rachel care about people watching her and making her the center of attention?

"Quinn will you stop staring at me!" Rachel snapped as Quinn was observing her pull on her shirt causing the girl to step back as if Rachel's words were actually stabbing at her. She honestly was surprised my Rachel's reaction to the attention she had been giving her. But she knew with Rachel it was pointless to state that she might have possibly overreacted a bit so she just apologized.

"Sorry…"

"No… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Rachel admitted. She didn't mean to snap at Quinn. She loved the adoring attention that her girlfriend always gave her. She had felt like she had lost control and the words had tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"No it's okay." Quinn reached over Beth to kiss her softly. Rachel smiled into the kiss.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Quinn smirked as a reply. Instantly, floods of reason came into her mind. She understood Rachel's concern as she had had the same concerns about herself but hers were much more realistic. Such as she made this girl's life a living hell and then this same girl decided she loved her? Quinn's thoughts were scattered so she decided to be flirty in her response rather than serious. She didn't have time to formulate something better- Rachel was already looking nervous at Quinn's delay in response.

"Do you want me to make a list? Because that might make you late…" Rachel laughed and felt the nervousness slide off of her face.

"I would but I really shouldn't be late." She kissed Beth and kissed Quinn's cheek and obediently took the banana from the girl's hand. She waved as she walked to her car.

* * *

Two weeks passed quickly in haze of diapers and spit up. Rachel was now three months pregnant according to the doctor, which she had gone to with Quinn and Beth and her dads. She had freaked out the whole time and talked about a huge scenario where she started to hyperventilate and her lungs were ruined and she lost her voice and it all ended in her not being able to be on Broadway. The three others had raised eyebrows at this but Quinn was the one who squeezed her hand and told her that wasn't going to happen and that everything was going to be okay. Rachel had felt much better after the doctor had pronounced that the baby was healthy and on the right track. However, the doctor telling her that due to her petite form she was much more likely to start showing earlier, did not make her feel better. Beth, who was a little over two and a half weeks old now, had slept through Rachel's whole diva freak out and was pronounced by Leroy as the only one who could avoid crazy Rachel's wrath.

It was Friday when Quinn first went back to school.

They got ready per usual. Rachel was up earlier than Quinn at a ridiculous hour considering that the baby had called them into her nursery a grand total of five times the previous night. All was well asides from Quinn being a bit quieter than usual until it was actually time for Quinn to say goodbye to Beth. Tears fell down Quinn's face as Hiram gently took Beth from her. Rachel, who had gotten used to the heart ache that was being separated from Beth, was there to calm her down.

"Quinn… it's okay… Daddy's going to take good care of her." Rachel rubbed Quinn's back softly. Quinn gave a feeble nod and wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah, I got her Quinn. Don't worry, Honey." Hiram added, kissing the little baby's face to show her that he loved her.

"I know… I'm just going to miss my little girl." She put her head on Rachel shoulder as Rachel soothed her by rubbing her back gently.

"I know, Angel… kiss her goodbye and we'll go to school and soon you'll see her soon." Both girls kissed Beth and Quinn followed Rachel to Quinn's car.

* * *

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand as they walked out of the car. While both girls were totally out and all, it still surprised Rachel a bit how open Quinn was. In a good way. It made her proud to know not only did she have the bravest girlfriend ever but her girlfriend was not at all embarrassed of her. Not that Rachel thought she was but Rachel was no where near as cool as Quinn. Putting all of these feeling behind her she decided to focus on the task at hand: get Quinn in the building with little or no teasing.

"You ready?" Rachel asked. And her plan began. She had set a glee clubber around each of the hallways and had Puck on speed dial, just in case.

"Yes." Confidently, or so they seemed on they outside, they stepped into William McKinley High School. People stared, a couple laughed and a few actually booed. Rachel gritted her teeth at the ignorant homophobic bigots that littered Ohio. Quinn tried to hide her emotions and pain as not to upset Rachel, but she couldn't. They were pushing her over the edge. The way they looked at her. It was so different from the silent reverence she had gotten as Head Cheerleader. It was hostile, as if they were saying 'why are you at our school? Go away!' and it hurt. When one senior sneered at them Quinn finally lost it.

"How's the baby Fabray?" He jeered as they passed. Quinn kept her head high as she knew she should and decided to outsmart this idiot.

"She's great, thank you." She answered as politely as she could. The small chuckle from Rachel made the whole comment worth it even if the guy now looked like he was not rip Quinn's head from her body. He thought for a minute before coming up with what he thought was a clever come back.

"She hot as hell like you?"

"She's two weeks old." Quinn smirked. She laughed in her head at this boys extreme stupidity.

"Yeah maybe if she's not to hot she won't be a slut like you." Quinn glared at him. First, that didn't even really make sense and second, it was rude and actually stung. She knew she shouldn't let stupid comments hurt her like that but slut was one thing she couldn't handle. It was once. She had no doubt in her mind that this guy had slept with lots of girls they just didn't have the same bad (or good luck she had started to think when she looked at Beth, and felt Rachel kiss her, even though she knew it wasn't really good luck) luck as her and had stayed a teenager without children.

"You and your freak of a girlfriend." The boy added viciously. Quinn clenched her fists. Rachel tried to calm her down by rubbing her back and whispering in her ear but failed terribly. Insulting Quinn was one thing, insulting Rachel was another.

"Rachel, get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt." Quinn hissed under her breathe as the senior jeered. Quinn needed to knock some sense into this guy but she didn't want Rachel to see it or to be hurt by accident by this guy.

"No Quinn. Don't." Rachel protested. She despised this guy as much Quinn but she didn't want Quinn to get in a fight on her first day back. This guy wasn't worth Quinn's time.

"Rachel please. I'll meet you at your locker in five." Quinn pleaded softly. Seeing how much this mattered to Quinn, Rachel reluctantly stepped to the side to mix in with the crowd of people now watching. Quickly she found Kurt who held her hand as they watched the scene that was about to take place.

Once Rachel was with Kurt, Quinn yelled at the ignoramus in front of her. "Don't you dare insult my girlfriend!"

"You know what? I think I can do whatever the hell I please. Don't try to be my mommy,

You can do that when you go home." Rachel gasped but Quinn just gritted her teeth and shouted right back at him. By now quite a crowd had been attracted.

"My daughter is beautiful. She is already ten times smarter than you because she doesn't give a crap if people are gay or straight or bi, she just wants them to love her. You have failed to grasp that concept." Rachel and Kurt each gave a little cheer and a couple of people turned their heads to look at them.

"Excuse me but I don't think becoming a mother gives you permission to just lecture people every where you go." The boy shouted, mocking Quinn's cool tone. Quinn was surprisingly calm and when she replied it was softly and relaxed.

"No it doesn't. But it sure as hell has made me whole lot stronger. And to think, I used to think that _you _were cool. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find my girlfriend." She said turning to walk off. The boy pushed her back. While Quinn wasn't quite surprised that this boy would resort to violence, she was a little; even in this school boys didn't hit girls. Quinn had always seen that as sexist but that was how it was.

"Don't you dare go act all superior to me." He threw her into the locker hard, earning many screams.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Rachel screamed pulling away from Kurt and running back into the mix. He looked posed to throw her into the locker to when Quinn screamed.

"Please don't hurt her. You wouldn't hurt a girl, would you!" She hated what she said but he did seem conflicted for a moment.

"You know what? You're right! I have better morals then that. Just stop flaunting your gayness everywhere and stay out of my face." He turned to leave, pushing Quinn out of the way.

"Hey!" Puck came walking down the hall with Brittany, who stood behind him, and Santana, who was right next to him. Rachel could quickly assume that Kurt had sent out an emergency signal.

"Hey idiot." Santana called. "Yeah you. You leave my girl Quinn alone. I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, you know what that means? It means I know how to throw a punch. And you know what else? Yeah little Beth, I've met her a few times, she's freakin' adorable. Way cuter than you or anyone else who is a homophobe dumb ass so next time I hear you say anything bad about my niece, I will cut you… got it?" The boy turned to walk away, by now kind of terrified, when Puck grabbed him.

"Apologize." He commanded. The senior looked tortured. "That's _my _daughter you were talking about and if you say another bad thing about her I will personally punch you so hard that you will wish you had never been born. Now apologize to my Baby Mama and her hot Jewish girlfriend, Right. Now."

"Sorry." He mumbled before running off in the opposite direction. Santana high fived Puck before the two of them hugged their friends. Brittany joined in for good measure. Slowly the crowd around the seceded and Britt, Santana, and Rachel went to their first class. Quinn started to walk off before being stopped by Puck.

"Wait! Quinn can we talk about something?"

"Sure…" Quinn said uncertain. She knew Puck was good with her and Rachel. She just wasn't so sure as to if she wanted to hear whatever Puck had to say.

"Thanks… So um... I know we both agreed that Beth would go home with you and all and I could visit her whenever I wanted?" Quinn nodded, "Well while that's great and all, it's just not a whole lot of time. So I was wondering if I could get her on weekends. Not right away but like when she's old enough.

"You want Beth… by yourself… you think you can handle that?" Quinn asked skeptically. 'Rachel would not go for this' she thought.

"Are you questioning my badassness. I think I can handle my own daughter." Quinn raised her eyebrows and bit her lip.

"Okay, When she is two months old you can have her on the weekends by yourself. But Rachel is not going to be happy about it."

"Is Rachel like Beth's other mother?" Quinn looked surprised by the question even though it kind of made sense.

"I don't know. I mean yes in the way that we're both raising her but I don't think Rachel wants Beth to call her mom or anything. We haven't really talked about it…" Puck nodded. Quinn turned to leave.

"And Quinn? Letting Kurt and Santana and Britt and Mercedes be her aunts? Really?"

"Aunts and Uncle and yes, they begged." Quinn said laughing softly, remembering the conversation. Or in better words confrontation when Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt had all showed up at their doorstep demanding the title of Aunts and Uncle.

Quinn didn't catch up with Rachel until third period.

"Hey." She whispered into her ear softly as she snuck behind her.

"Quinn!" She cried, "Oh my gosh you scared me. You cant do that! I could have screamed and ruined my vocal chords! And-" Quinn kissed her hard, "Hey! I was talking."

"I know." She kissed her again, for a moment all seemed okay. Rachel smiled before throwing her hand to her mouth and, with Quinn on her heel, ran into the bathroom. As Rachel threw up, Quinn rubbed her back and cleaned her off when she was done.

"I'm so ready for the second trimester." Rachel sobbed into Quinn's shoulder.

"I know, My Poor Little Star, one more month." Rachel groaned.

"Can we just stay here?" Quinn nodded. She didn't particularly want to go to class were everyone was staring at her and whispering either.

"Of course. Do you want to call your dad and check on Bethie?" Rachel nodded excitedly and pulling out her phone, put it on speaker,

"Hi daddy? I'm just on checking Beth?"

_"She's perfect, she's napping. She's a perfect Angel." _Rachel smiled as Quinn chuckled.

"Just like her mother." Rachel whispered softly. Quinn kissed her

_"Stop being so adorable girls! I'm going to cry." _Quinn laughed,

"Sorry, Mr. Berry."

_"Quinn! Hiram or nothing at all!" _Quinn blushed as Rachel smiled happily. They had had this conversation before.

"Right Hiram, sorry. So Beth's all good?"

_All good!_ _Waiting for her mommies to come home."_ There was an awkward silence before Rachel said something. 

"You mean her mom" Rachel corrected.

"_I'm so sorry girls, I didn't realize you guys weren't saying Rachel was one of her moms… or anything" _On the other line, Hiram mentally kicked himself.

"It's fine daddy. We have to go." Rachel hung up the phone leaving Hiram confused and apologetic. The silence that fell over the bathroom was awkward, one of the few times in their relationship that was weird or uncomfortable.

"Rach…" Rachel looked up as Quinn said something.

"Yeah?"

"We should get to class."

"Do we have to?" Rachel whined pitifully, her puppy dog expression making the awkwardness in the room vanish

"If you pout again we don't." Rachel pouted, "I mean I can't say no to that face." Quinn said matter-of-factly

"No you can't. Let's skip fourth period, none of the teachers expect you to go to class anyway." Quinn agreed.

The two spent fourth period teasing each other and making light hearted jokes. The time was enjoyed by all and both girls were reluctant to leave the bathroom when the bell rang. Luckily it was just lunch next, a time that they were lucky enough to share and they were able to eat together.

Quinn spent lunch trying to get Rachel to eat something, while Rachel spent it trying to convince Quinn that she wasn't hungry. Finally Quinn was able to get Rachel to eat a bit of a salad by telling her that if she didn't she wasn't going to kiss her for the rest of the day. Again reluctantly, they left lunch and walked off to their separate destinations, but, not without a kiss.

"Oh yeah! That's good… keep going!" Azimio called from the pack watching the two girls,

"Please be quiet Azimio. I believe I have every right to kiss my girlfriend after lunch without you being a creep and watching us." Rachel lectured making Quinn giggle happily. They brushed lips once more and walked off to their respective classes.

Quinn suffered through her afternoon classes. Without Rachel the ache of missing Beth was much stronger and she wished to see her baby so much she could hardly take it. During her last class, English, she decided to skip Glee after school.

Rachel walked into Glee on her phone. While Mr. Schue usually wouldn't permit a student to talk on their phone at school he was well aware of the fact that, as Rachel was helping raise a baby at her house, there was strong likelihood that this call was important. As if it was planned, as soon as Rachel hung up Quinn walked into the room over to her girlfriend.

"Quinn. My daddy just called." Quinn's heart dropped. Rachel could see the fear reflected on the girl's face, "No, Quinn. She's fine. My dad just forgot we had Glee after school and accidentally scheduled a meeting in twenty minutes, One of us needs to get home to be with Beth.

Quinn wanted to go. Bad. But she looked at Rachel, one of her best features was that she could look at Rachel and pretty much know what she wanted. Rachel had had a pretty crappy day from what Quinn could tell and the poor girl just wanted to go home. So Quinn tucked away that longing for her daughter and allowed Rachel to choose who would skip Glee.

"Quinn… would you mind if I went?"

"Not at all. Beth loves you, she'll be happy for you to be with her." Rachel nodded and kissed Quinn's cheek and walked out of the choir room leaving Quinn with a sad little smile on her face.

Mr. Schue called the glee club to order and scanned the room to make sure all of the glee clubbers were in the room.

"Quinn, where's Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked realizing the Diva was not in the room

"Oh, sorry Mr. Schue. Her dad called, he needed one of us to go home and be with Beth." A couple people raised their eyebrows.

"Why didn't you go, Quinn, or like Puck?" Finn asked confused

"Because Rachel offered to." Quinn answered curtly. She knew the others were still confused but she ignored them and looked at Mr. Schuester expectantly. He took the cue and started the class. None of the songs sounded quite right without Rachel and on the majority of them, the lead female soloist was missing. After what others would call a depressing rehearsal he allowed them to go ten minutes early. Quinn was the first one out of the choir room and the first one to her car.

"Shhh Beth… Hi honey." Rachel cooed picking up Beth. She changed her diaper and cleaned her off. She got her some milk from the fridge and thirty minutes later she carried the baby over to the rocking chair and softly cradled her. She talked to her softly, "Beth… some people are mean. All of the kids in my school except Glee and especially not your mommy. Well not everyone. But not to many people are tolerant. I'll teach you that word when you're older" Quinn tiptoed into the room, Rachel not having noticed her continued, "I hope you never have you never have to face that Beth. But being raised by two mommies might make you have to." Quinn heart leapt. She had always thought Rachel didn't want to be Beth's mom. She though it would be too much with Rachel having her own kid. She beamed and walked into the room. "Oh my gosh! Quinn I'm so sorry! Did you hear that?" Rachel exclaimed, flustered.

Rachel didn't think Quinn wanted her to be Beth's other mom. That seemed really serious in a relationship and they had only been dating a couple of weeks. She didn't want to rush it. Sure, she knew she wanted Quinn to be the mom of her baby but Beth already had two parents, she didn't really need Rachel like Rachel's baby would need Quinn. Rachel blushed hard. She was expecting Quinn to be upset, or to correct her. She wasn't expecting Quinn's lips to crash against her's. She smiled into their kiss.

"Thank you, Rachel."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure. I guess for breaking the ice. Rachel, I want you to be Beth's other mom, if that's okay with you?" Rachel nodded smiling gleefully and the two moms kissed, hard and long. An amused Beth looked on. While it was highly unlikely, Rachel said that Beth was smiling the whole time.

That night Rachel lay curled into Quinn as Quinn laid her hand over Rachel's pretty much still flat stomach. While there was the smallest bit of roundness to it, it was pretty much impossible to tell that the girl was with child.

"Quinn…"

"Mmm… yeah baby?"

"Do you like… want to be like the Mom or like mommy?" Quinn laughed happily at Rachel's question,

"I don't know… what do you want to be?" Rachel loved being Beth's mother already, she did know what she wanted to be called, but Beth was Quinn's biologically so Quinn should get to choose, in her eyes. She just wanted this to be right, and it wouldn't just be for Beth it would be for Baby #2 as well. They couldn't just change from Mom to Mommy in the middle. Rachel always thought these things through quite thoroughly. "I really don't care." Quinn continued, "I mean I care but I don't have a preference, I want you to get your choice"

"Well… I have sort of always wanted to be a Mama..." Rachel admitted.

"You'd be a perfect Mama." Quinn agreed grinning happily,

"Aww thank you, Angel."

"I'll be Mommy or Mom when they grow up." Quinn decided and poked Rachel's stomach lightly.

"That sounds amazing." Rachel scooted more into Quinn's arms and they fell asleep pressed against each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi All! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Last time I begged for suggestions and I did get a couple. From those, I have started compiling a list and I am going to try to work everything from that list in. If you have an idea please put it in a review so I can add it to the list! Other than that- I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

Not much happened for a while. The teasing continued but slowed down as people became more and more used to the idea of Quinn and Rachel being together. They moved on to other subjects and Quinn and Rachel were left alone.

A week and a half later, Rachel woke up early, as she had every morning for the last week and a half. Today was a Saturday morning. Groggily, she swung her hand over to lay her hand on Quinn but instead it thumped on the bed. Disappointment rushed through her and she felt the frown bloom on her face. After a second of thinking where Quinn might be, she came to the more than likely conclusion. She immediately felt bad about not waking up when Beth had cried, as that must've been where Quinn was.

She had just been so tired lately. Not only emotionally, which was expected, but physically drained but as well. She had a new infant to take care of who enjoyed waking up three or four times in the night and she had a new girlfriend who was taking up a lot of the space in her brain. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Quinn every waking second. But she was exhausted and not even her daily exercise routine had been helping.

She got up and glanced in the mirror and had to hold back a scream. She was showing. While the bump wasn't too big, really it was very small and barely noticeable unless you knew the Diva quite well but still she felt like she had exploded in the night. She was clearly pregnant, at least in her eyes. Before now as long as she wasn't thinking about it she could forget that she was going to have a baby but now she couldn't. She felt the hot tears burning down her cheeks. She sat back down on the bed and grabbed a pillow to hold onto. She hugged it tight and vowed to never leave her house until the baby was born. It was part of her dramatic nature, she tended to over react a bit. She felt sad and in movies when people were sad they sat there and cried so Rachel sat there crying until her Dad came in.

"Rachel, I'm heading out-" He called from the doorway without really looking at Rachel. As he took in his daughter's depressed state he stopped and went over to Rachel, "Oh, shhh, what's wrong Princess?" Rachel looked up at him but didn't reply. "Rachy honey? Is the baby okay?" Rachel nodded fiercely.

"It's fine. It's huge." She exclaimed as more tears glided down her face. Leroy smiled. He had noticed that his daughter's stomach seemed to be expanding just the slightest bit.

"Oh Princess, you're still the most beautiful girl in the world." Rachel choked on a sob. Leroy squeezed her tighter before calling Hiram. Hiram walked into the room and with one look at his daughter and husband, he joined the family.

"What's wrong?" He questioned as he rubbed Rachel's back soothingly,

"Our hormonal little Princess is _showing_." While Leroy found this whole situation a tiny bit funny, it illustrated Rachel's dramatic personality perfectly, Hiram felt a stab of pain from the whole idea. Just seeing Rachel now and he would remember that she was pregnant. That someone defiled his baby. That her whole life was going to be harder. Ever since she had been born he had tried to keep her safe and to make sure she had the easiest life possible, he felt as if he had failed, she wasn't going to have the easy life that he had always pictured for his baby girl. However he knew he had to be strong for his daughter, this was a lot harder for her then it was for him.

"You okay, Rach? Do you want me to get Quinn." Hiram asked wanting to do anything to be helpful. Perhaps Quinn would be able to calm her down and also give her some helpful advice. Rachel nodded and the two men stood up to go find Quinn.

A few minutes later the blonde teenager walked nervously in with Beth in her arms. Seeing Rachel's tearstained pillow and wet eyes she deposited the baby in Rachel's arms and hugged her tight. Quinn knew that Beth could always make Rachel feel better. As the warmth of the baby fell into Rachel arms she felt a bit better. Beth gurgled happily as she was cuddled into her Mama's chest. The small gesture of happiness from her daughter made Rachel chuckle sadly and wipe her eyes. She looked up at Quinn.

"I'm huge." Quinn laughed making Rachel pout,

"No you're not, My Star. Honestly, you will be, but you're not now. A couple of layers and nobody will know. I'll give you one of my sweatshirts." Rachel nodded but still looked emotional. Quinn knew something else must be up if Rachel wasn't talking, being quiet was not a characteristic of Rachel.

"Will you still love you when I'm huge?" Quinn laughed, remembering herself asking Finn and then Puck the same thing just a couple of weeks ago,

"There will just be more of you to love." Quinn replied. Rachel seemed happy with the response as she tuned her attention Beth,

"Hi Baby… Mama's getting fat but Mommy won't admit it. But soon you'll have a brother or sister." Quinn giggled and leaned down to talk to Beth,

"Beth, don't listen to Mama, she's crazy" She spun her finger around her head doing the crazy sign. Rachel hit her.

"Hey! I am not crazy!" Quinn raised her eyes

"Rach… I love you but you're totally crazy." Rachel glared at her and stood up handed her Beth and started to get dressed. She glared at Quinn the whole time. While Quinn knew that Rachel wasn't really mad at her she still felt a little bad. Not really, bad, but a little. They did the same thing every morning, Rachel would change while Quinn held Beth and then Quinn would change while Rachel held Beth but this morning there wasn't the usual chit chat as Rachel had decided to be Drama Queen Rachel and was ignoring Quinn. As Beth was about to be handed back to Rachel, Quinn kissed Rachel's forehead.

"I'm sorry." She apologized softly

"Get on the ground." Rachel commanded. Quinn, still cradling Beth lowered to the ground. "Now beg." Rachel demanded. Quinn raised an eyebrow. Rachel was relentless. Quinn gave up her dignity and began begging.

"Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you please forgive me." Eventually Rachel forgave Quinn and pulled her up, careful of Beth. Quinn pulled her close and kissed her hard.

Rachel beamed at Quinn's touch. Beth was laid in Rachel's arms. Quinn changed and Rachel had to admit she watched. She observed Quinn's perfect body. She still had a bit of extra fat from carrying Beth that Quinn was very self conscious about but she had been working hard and the fat was almost gone. No matter what, Rachel thought Quinn was beautiful and her body was fabulous.

As it was Saturday, after they were both dressed they decided to do something with their day. Both girls wanted to take care of Beth as Hiram babysat so much during the week. She was their daughter after all.

So came the decision of what to do with one of their precious free days with the baby. Rachel wanted to take her to the local theatre however, Quinn was very against the idea.

"You don't take a baby to a theatre!"

"Why not?" Rachel whined exasperatedly.

"Because, babies cry! It interrupts the show!" Quinn exclaimed with a shocked tone.

"Beth wouldn't do that." She rocked Beth in her arms and bended her face to look at her. "You're a perfect, baby." Quinn sighed and after a few more minutes of debating, Rachel gave in and Quinn threw out the idea of taking her ice-skating. Rachel refused forcefully, no daughter of hers would be risking that kind of vocal damage.

"Quinn! It's like an icebox. That _ruins _vocal chords! Plus it's dangerous, she can't even walk!"

"She would watch! We would take turns holding her!" Quinn protested

"No." Rachel argued well, and reluctantly Quinn gave up.

After about thirty more minutes of arguing and kissing and bribing, in which the kissing was a big part, they decided to take a walk. They got Beth situated in a stroller, they got her all comfy in a jacket that must have been twice her size, made a picnic lunch, and Rachel threw on two sweatshirts which only served to accentuate the tiny bump. Finally, at eleven, four hours after they woke up they were ready to go to the park.

"This is so wonderful Quinn."

"It is." Quinn agreed. As if saying, 'don't have to much fun' Beth began to cry. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and frowned slightly. As Quinn was pushing the stroller (Quinn had been trying to convince Rachel to 'take it easy'), Rachel lifted the girl out of her stroller and bounced her a bit trying to get her to calm down. In Rachel's arms her tears faded and she happily cuddled into her Mama. After a few minutes they stopped at a picnic bench and Rachel sat down, still carrying Beth, next to an elderly lady who smiled at them.

"Hello!" She greeted. Rachel grinned back

"Hi!" She balanced Beth in her arms in a professional manner, in the way only a person of a lot of experience can.

"Is she your sister?" The woman asked gesturing to Beth. Quinn frowned and Rachel's smile was wiped from his face. Rachel shook her head, however Quinn was the one to respond to the lady.

"No she's our daughter." The woman grimaced. Rachel handed Beth to Quinn and stood up. She felt the women's eyes drift down to her stomach. Probably just a coincidence in reality but Rachel didn't know that. She felt her heart thump, Quinn had said that the excessive layers covered her well. She didn't know why, probably hormones, but she felt a need to irritate this woman. She didn't know what to do so she kissed Quinn. Hard.

"Come on, Baby." The woman looked disgusted as the couple walked away. "Sorry about that." She said as they got out of ear range of the homophobic woman.

"Not a problem. I actually enjoyed it." Quinn teased

"I'm glad." Quinn put Beth back into the strolled in time to catch Rachel attempting to stifle a yawn. Quinn took her in. Rachel looked exhausted. Poor Rachel would have been tired not matter what, or at least that's what Quinn predicted as she had been the same at three and a half months, but her girlfriend had also had to deal with an infant waking up at two in the morning and getting barely any sleep. Rachel never complained. As she always said the show must go on. But Quinn cared. She didn't want her girlfriend to be exhausted all of the time. She wanted her to be happy. She felt guilty even though she never asked Rachel to help her with Beth. She just did.

"My sleepy Star." She hugged Rachel.

"I'm… I'm fine." Rachel said, not very convincingly as she had to interrupt her statement with another yawn.

"No you're exhausted. We'll have lunch and then we'll go home and you're going to take a nap." Rachel looked at her with so much gratitude.

"Thank you." They found a place to eat and talked over their meal. While Beth was lying in Quinn's arm as the two girls gossiped for a bit. They were teenage girls after all. While in general Rachel didn't approve of rumors and gossip, even she couldn't deny that it was kind of fun.

"I heard Finn wants you back." Quinn informed her girlfriend.

"As if. Finn and I will never have any kind of relationship other than merely friendship." Rachel scoffed

"That's nice to hear." Quinn said moving over closer to Rachel laying her head on her shoulder and leaning her body against her, shifting her arm so Beth was in between the two of them.

An hour or so later they were on their way back home. As Beth was no longer 'hiding' Rachel's almost nonexistent bump more people were staring (according to Rachel) at her making her feel extremely self-conscience, a feeling she rarely felt. Quinn looked at her and gave a little lift of her chin. Rachel understood and walked strong, head up and proud.

Rachel was thrilled to me home. Her fathers observed the smile on their daughters face and exchanged glances. They were so glad Rachel had Quinn. They were happy to allow Quinn and Rachel upstairs, asking only that there was no 'funny business' and that they didn't want their granddaughter needing therapy due to having heard her moms being intimate when she was a month old. To that comment Quinn had giggled nervously and Rachel had glared at her fathers.

Both girls put down Beth for her afternoon nap, Rachel had insisted, saying that she wanted to be with her little girl and that she wasn't too tired that she couldn't help. It took a half an hour to get the baby to sleep including Rachel softly singing a lullaby, which Quinn loved. Finally, Beth was curled up in her crib asleep and Quinn was all Rachel's.

She tucked Rachel in and kissed her forehead. She turned to leave but the girl called her back.

"Yes, my Star?" Rachel, already half a sleep muttered one word,

"Cuddle." Quinn obeyed gladly (as Rachel had been saying for a while, Quinn was just as tired as herself, she had actually given birth to Beth) and lay next to her girlfriend. The two fell asleep, woken only by the cries of their daughter two hours later.

* * *

The whole family dreaded Monday but, of course, soon Monday came and the two were forced to leave their daughter and go to school. Rachel woke up at six and reluctantly got on the elliptical. She had had a quite restless night; the combination of Beth shrieking every hour and the nervousness of attending school with her slightly expanded abdomen had prevented her from sleeping.

She got on the elliptical and worked hard. A couple of days ago she had changed the sign on the pillar across from the elliptical from 'Regionals' to 'Family' over a picture of Quinn and Beth. She was hoping off when her phone rang. It must be someone who knew her well or else they would not call at this hour. Closing the door as not to disrupt Quinn who had finally fallen asleep after Beth had needed to be fed earlier that morning, She answered it and felt her heart drop at the voice.

"Rachel?" It was an optimistic voice of a teenage boy. A boy who was hopeful and self-confident. The voice of Jesse St. James.

"Jesse."

"We need to talk."

"I'd actually really not like that. You dumped me while I am carrying your child. You are selfish and a jerk."

"I know. I messed up. But it's still my kid."

"No its not. It's my kid." Rachel corrected making a mental note of 'and Quinn's' however thought it wasn't appropriate to mention such a matter in this conversation.

"Please meet me at the Carmel auditorium tonight after school." The line went dead. Rachel walked back to Quinn and sat down on the bed. At the motion, Quinn woke up and seeing Rachel's stricken face she questioned what had happened since four in the morning. Rachel conveyed Jesse's message to her.

"That asshole dared call you?" Quinn cried when Rachel finished. Rachel gave her a look for language, Rachel had never approved of such crude language and was even more against it ever since Beth was born insisting that Beth not hear such language until she is much older like at least sixteen. However, now was not the time for a lecture and merely asked a simple question, or more of a request.

"Tell me if I should go" Rachel pleaded. Quinn agreed automatically and added her own input.

"I don't think it's a good idea though. I think you need some time" She asked

"I just feel like… I feel like I need to end it with him. For good. But you're right. Not now" Rachel responded, Quinn understood and nodded and the two got ready for school. Beth was kissed and Hiram was thanked for the millionth time and they headed off to school.

Rachel and Quinn held hands as together they sauntered down the halls of William McKinley High School as confidently as they could. Quinn found herself trying to protect Rachel all day. Rachel seemed jumpy and anxious. No doubt she was thinking back to her phone call with Jesse. As the last bell of the day rang Rachel ran to the car. She waited for a minute that felt like an hour before her girlfriend appeared. As Quinn came to kiss her she grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it hard. The smile gesture let Quinn know just how crappy Rachel's day really was.

* * *

They left the school in record time. Quinn decided not to trust Rachel behind the wheel in her anxious state. Rachel played with her hands the whole time and Quinn kept glancing at her before getting reprimanded by Rachel who yelled at her to keep her eyes on the wheel. The drive was slower than Rachel would have liked and they weren't home until three.

Once they had retrieved Beth from Hiram they began their homework. They were an hour in when Quinn suddenly put down her pencil. Rachel noticed.

"Something wrong?"

"I just... I think you need to tell the Glee Club, Rach." Rachel frowned. It would be a lie to say she wasn't expecting this. She just really, really didn't want to. "I just think soon people are going to find out and you don't want them to find out from the rumor mill. They're too close for that." Rachel nodded.

"You're right. I just... _really _don't want to."

"I know babe."

"I'll tell them tomorrow."

* * *

For the rest of the night the whole family was very careful around Rachel. Quinn had told Hiram what Rachel was planning to do so her fathers were quite prepared. Even Beth seemed to feel the tension and was much quieter than usual. Dinner was a quiet affair of small talk. The men questioned Quinn and Rachel on school and Quinn was the only one to reply. Rachel went to bed immediately after dinner and for the first time she didn't help Quinn with Beth. Not that Quinn minded. She didn't. She just wanted Rachel to be Rachel again.

Quinn tiptoed into their room after putting Beth to bed. Making sure to be quiet she closed the door behind her. However, when she turned around Rachel was awake and sitting straight up.

Quinn undressed and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants before climbing into bed with Rachel. When she got there she pulled the brunette down and lay down next to her. She put her hand gently on Rachel's slightly expanded stomach and guided Rachel to curl into her. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She questioned once they were situated.

At first Rachel was hesitant. She didn't know what to say. But Rachel wasn't too good at holding in her emotions and pregnant Rachel was just plain awful at it. And this was Quinn; she could trust her no matter what.

"I just I don't want them to judge me. Because once Glee knows slowly everyone is going to know and school is going to be even worse than it already is." Rachel explained as Quinn held her tight, She expected her to cry but no tears fell. At least not yet.

"I know. But we can trust the Glee kids. I know none of them will tell anyone"

"I know. But…" Rachel trailed off.

"But?" Quinn asked, hoping that being interviewed would help Rachel.

"But telling them makes it real... and thats really scary."

"Oh Rach…" Was all she was able to say before hugging the girl tight.

Finally in Quinn's arms Rachel felt better. She let her head drop to her girlfriend's shoulder and allowed it to stay there. Her body soaked up Quinn's heat and love and allowed her to calm down. Quinn was here. When Rachel finally pulled away it was a couple of minutes later.

"I love you." Was all she said before getting up and turning out the lights. As she walked back to bed she felt a need she had never felt before. Like she needed Quinn. Not in a let's have sex way but in a way that she knew came from love. In a way like she never wanted to leave Quinn. In a way that made her palms sweat and her head light. She loved Quinn. A lot.

Thirty minutes later, Rachel was lying awake. She kept touching her stomach. She wasn't quite sure why but she liked having her hands rested on it. It made her feel like she was protecting the baby. She knew she had a big day at school the next day and that rest was crucial for a star but she didn't feel tired. Her mind was racing too fast for it to just sleep. Finally, her mind still coming up with what-ifs her body took over her mind and she fell asleep.

* * *

Quinn pulled their car into the parking lot of McKinley at seven. Seven! In the morning! Normally there would be nothing that would make Quinn wake up at 5:30 to get to school at seven but something about the way Rachel said 'I haven't practiced in a while. Please' that made Quinn forget about how tired she was going to be all day long and agree to get to get to school at seven. In the morning. Taking a deep breath she followed Rachel out of their car and into the school. While Quinn honestly didn't know where Rachel practiced when she got to school early, she had always assumed it was the Choir room so she was surprised when Rachel led them straight to the auditorium.

Rachel guided Quinn to the first row before climbing the steps to the stage. Rachel began with vocal warm-ups that Quinn was told she was allowed to ignore. So Quinn took the time to text Hiram to thank him again for taking care of Beth for an extra hour or so and finished up the homework she hadn't been able to do because it was her night to check on Beth when she cried. Ten minutes later Quinn's thoughts were disrupted.

"Okay Quinn. Now you have to listen to me." Rachel demanded earning a smirk from Quinn.

"I do?" She teased playfully. `

"You do. Unless… you don't love me." Rachel clarified

"Eh… you're okay."

"Hey! Quinn Fabray you take that back." Rachel shrieked

"Hmmm…" Quinn faked a yawn. Rachel felt tears drip down her face. She tried to stop them but Quinn saw. "Oh baby I was kidding." She ran up the stairs and hugged Rachel. "I'm sorry, I forgot how emotional you are right now."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so upset."

"Don't apologize. I'm going to go down there and listen now." Quinn told her and descended the stairs and regained her seat.

Rachel sung her favorite love songs and Quinn smiled as she watched. While she watched Rachel sing, Quinn realized something she's known for a while know. Her and Rachel were forever. She and Rachel were in love. Like really in love. They were true love not puppy love or teenage love. When Rachel finished, she knew that it was worth it to come along. Hand in hand they started the day together.

* * *

It was sixth period when the name 'Quinn Fabray' was called to Ms. Pillsbury's office. Quinn exchanged glances with Rachel before obeying the speaker and packing up. Confused, she walked down the halls to Ms. Pillsbury's office.

She pulled open the door to her office and just about died. Sitting across from Ms. Pillsbury was her mother.

"Quinn. Sit down." Emma instructed. The guidance counselor was wearing her usual bright shirt adorned with a bow and a broach. The smile that was on her face (as always) was more forced then usually and her eyes were even larger than their normal larger than average state. Quinn stayed where she was.

"Why are you here?" She shot at her mother.

"Quinnie, I've missed you. I want you to come home. I… I kicked your father out." Quinn stared at her mother, not believing what she saw.

"I kept Beth."

"Oh… Beth is your daughter?" Quinn nodded and moved to the seat next to her mother. "That… that's great. We can turn the guest room into a nursery." Quinn looked at her mother. She felt her mouth fall open a bit. She knew she should be happy or confused but the only feeling she felt was numb. A minute or so passed before Quinn realized they were expecting her to say something.

"I… I don't know…" Quinn stuttered. Emma watched the two silently. "I really like it at the Berry's"

"Quinnie. You have been living in a house of sin. I know you were desperate and I'm sure the Lord wont hold it against you…" Judy explained. Quinn glared at her.

"The Berry's are the best men I have ever met." Judy gasped

"Quinn…"

"And guess what Mom? I'm gay!" She practically screamed. All the rage she had felt to her mother bubbled up all at once. She couldn't help herself. Emma looked terrified; she squirted hand sanitizer on her hand.

"No… you're mistaken…" Judy whispered.

"No. I'm a lesbian. And want to know what? I've got a _girlfriend. _Who is the other mother of my child. Her name is Rachel. She's amazing." Quinn protested as Judy's jaw dropped.

"You're dating a girl?" Judy exclaimed shocked. The woman thought she knew her daughter. She was always just as devout as the rest of the family.

"Yes. I am. And I love her and she loves me more than anyone in _your_ family loved me." Quinn emphasize _your _family. Judy started to cry. "Mom, it's time for you to go." Judy got up and walked to the door

"Quinn. If you ever want to repent for your sins come home. I will be there to welcome you with gracious arms" Quinn stared forward and felt the tears drip down her face. Quinn waited a few minutes after Judy left.

"May I go?" Quinn asked Emma

"Sure. But if you ever want to talk…" Quinn nodded and walked out of the room. Quinn pulled her phone from her pocket and wasn't surprised to see four texts from Rachel.

_What did Ms. Pillsbury want? Did you get that summer scholarship? _

_Where are you? Class ended!_

_Quinn. You're scaring me. Please text. _

_If you don't reply to this text within twenty minutes, I'm sending a search party! _

Despite herself, Quinn laughed, a quick, shallow laugh but a laugh. It hurt in her throat. She walked to the after school glee rehearsal, not surprised to see Rachel looking frantic standing outside the door.

Rachel took in her girlfriend. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red and watery. She could clearly see the tear tracks traced down her face. She looked exhausted. She walked over to Rachel and Rachel put out her arms and Quinn practically fell in them, sobbing much harder than she had since her parents kicked her out in the first place. Rachel rubbed her back and they stood there for a few minutes.

"What happened?" Rachel said when Quinn finally pulled away.

"My mom." Rachel felt the gasp leave her throat before she could stop it.

"Seriously? What did she want?" Rachel could feel her own fists clenching.

"For me to move back in… until she found I was gay.

"Oh Quinn… I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. I've got my own family now." She rubbed Rachel's stomach.

"Come here." She pulled her in for a kiss and they stayed there for minutes before Quinn pulled away.

"We should go in. I believe someone has a little announcement to make."

"Thanks for reminding me." Rachel muttered but allowed Quinn to pull her inside.

Glee went relatively quickly, they rehearsed a couple of new songs and Rachel sang the lead brilliantly. Quinn smiled at her from across the room. It was just as Mr. Schuester was dismissing them that anything was different from normal.

"Mr. Schuester, I would actually like to make an announcement if that is okay."

"Go ahead"

"Fellow Glee Clubbers, I would like to say something." Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel continued, "You all are my best, actually my only friends, and there is something I want to tell you; I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi All! Thank you for all of the response to this story! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

The club, stared at her. Quinn was pretty sure that Mercedes jaw dropped. It was a good thirty seconds before anyone said something. It was Mr. Schue who broke the silence.

"Um... congratulations." He said with a halfhearted smile. Rachel simply smiled at him. The rest of the club still seemed to be in disbelief. Kurt looked like he was about to say something but ended up shaking his head and closing his mouth. After nearly a minute of silence, Quinn stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"I hope I speaking for the rest of the club when I say that we are here for you, Rach." A couple of people nodded.

"Yeah, Rach, we got your back." Finn said and flashed her his signature lopsided grin.

"Nobody picks on Rachel but us." Kurt added with a joking little smile.

Brittany stood up and walked over to Rachel, embracing her in a tight hug. Slowly everyone joined until Rachel was the center of a Glee Club pile. Rachel felt tears drip down her cheeks and her face broke into a huge smile.

Eventually people left, Finn was first. Clearly the tall boy was quite uncomfortable with the idea of Rachel having had sex with Jesse and couldn't leave soon enough. Santana and Brittany were last. As they were walking out the door Santana turned to Rachel.

"Look Hobbit, you are without a doubt one of the most annoying people I have ever met. And I don't say that lightly." Rachel frowned slightly, "But you make my girl Quinn happy so I just want you to know; I'm here for you. You tell me whose ass I need to kick and I'll kick it." And with that she left with Brittany in tow.

"She means it you know." Quinn said giving Rachel a little squeeze, "She might be a bitch but she's the most loyal person I've ever met." Rachel gave her a half smile.

"Rachel." Mr. Schue called from his office, "Can I talk to you." Rachel nodded and looked at Quinn.

"I'll be right back." Quinn nodded and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Mr. Schuester." She said as she entered the doorframe.

"Have a seat, Rachel." She did, "I just wanted to... check in with you."

"I'm quite alright, I have an excellent support system from my fathers and Quinn and-" Mr. Schue cut her off.

"So you told your fathers."

"I did."

"Good... now Rachel if you ever need any help, please let me know. Quinn was right when she said we are all here for you."

"I know."

"And Rachel, if you ever feel you need to cut back on dances, or take a break-" Mr. Schue looked at Rachel's disgusted expression,

"You aren't going to tell me." he abridged shaking his head, "I guess I'll have to ask Quinn."

"Don't worry, Mr. Schuester. I am taking care of myself." Mr. Schuester nodded,

"Alright, Rachel you are free to go."

"Thank you Mr. Schuester." She left his office and found Quinn playing a game on her phone.

"Hey" Quinn looked up at the sound of her girlfriend's voice.

"Hey. What'd Mr. Schue want."

"He was just making sure I was alright. He offered to let me take breaks or 'cut back on dances'." Quinn snickered.

"I'm sure that went over well."

"Hardly."

"Well it's something to think about. Got to protect our little baby, huh?" Rachel giggled as Quinn knelt down and kissed her abdomen. As they grabbed hands they walked out of the room, both unaware of Jacob's (JewFro's), presence outside of the door.

* * *

Quinn giggled as Rachel tickled Beth's belly. The two were doing homework, or so they said. In reality they were playing with little baby Beth who was putting a smile on both of their faces.

"Girls" Leroy called, "Dinner."

"Okay, Daddy, we'll be right there." Rachel shouted back. Quinn picked up Beth and brought her downstairs where she gently laid her in her bassinet before joining the Berrys for dinner.

"So, girls, how was your day." Hiram asked once the food was passed out. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other.

"Interesting" Quinn answered with a half smile towards Rachel's direction.

"The Glee kids were wonderful though." Rachel added as she pushed around some food on her plate.

"I'm so glad, Babygirl." Leroy said with a little squeeze to her shoulder.

"Honey, are you going to eat something?" Hiram asked, concerned. Rachel looked at him with the big eyes he couldn't resist.

"Morning sickness still going strong?" Leroy said patting her hand softly from across the table. Rachel nodded.

Dinner was quick, Beth started crying within a couple of minutes and Rachel got up to take care of her. After a couple of minutes Quinn went upstairs to help. Hiram and Leroy ate quickly before cleaning up and retiring to their bedroom. Once Beth was asleep and both moms were ready for bed, Rachel walked over to Quinn and embraced her in a tight hug. Quinn felt the day melt off and she let herself fall into Rachel's arms.

"Oh, Angel, you have been so brave." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear. In Rachel's arms she let the tears she had been holding in finally rush out.

"Is it wrong that I don't love my own family?" She cried as emotion fell from her lips.

"Oh no, honey, no." Rachel responded, her own heart breaking at the sound of Quinn's sobs.

"I'm keeping my daughter away from her grandmother, how can I do that to her?" She sighed, sitting down on the bed and looking up at Rachel.

"You're doing what you know is right because you're an amazing mother." She replied joining Quinn on the bed.

The next morning, Rachel was dreading going to school. Now that the glee club knew, she was in for a very different day that what she was used to. She hated pity or anything like that of any kind. It was for those reasons that when Rachel finally got up, ten minutes after her alarm went of, she was dreading the day. She silently slipped passed Quinn and realized that due to her late start there was not real use in getting on her elliptical so she just got in the shower.

Quinn woke up, alone, which while wasn't fun, she was used to. Her and Rachel had pretty much settled into a routine so she walked to Beth's room mindlessly. Half-asleep she changed the baby and fed her. She put her back in the crib and went to change. She had already laid her clothes out so she was just waiting for Rachel to get out of the shower.

She walked into the bathroom to catch a quick glance at her hot and steamy girlfriend before she wrapped a towel around herself. She's beautiful, Quinn thought. Rachel's hair was pulled into a messy bun so she could blow dry it later, and her face was clean of make-up but Quinn thought it was the prettiest she had ever seen her.

* * *

The day went quickly, to Rachel's surprise. It seemed that lately each day dragged on and on and felt like it would never end. But before she knew she was entering the choir room with ten sets of eyes staring at her.

She choose to ignore the stares and wordlessly sat down next to Quinn in the front row. She let her head fall onto Quinn's shoulder and she could hear Kurt nudging Mercedes and whispering something in her ear. She choose not to care. Her stomach was queasy with what she was pretty sure was nervousness, though it could always be morning sickness and she had to many things on her mind to care about gossipers.

Mr. Schue entered the classroom late, as always, and addressed the class.

"Nationals!" Mr. Schue wrote on the board, eliciting cheers and whoops from the group.

"We did it. Guys! We did it! And you all were amazing!" Mr. Schue announced once the group quieted down. "But now, we get to get to work on Nationals. This year, Nationals, is being held in...wait for it... Orlando, Florida!" Brittany shrieked and Kurt clapped his hands excitedly.

"Disney World!" Santana pat her arm and nodded. Rachel smiled as well. She hoped Quinn would also want them to take Beth. She pictured her, and Quinn, and Beth all taking a picture with Cinderella, and she let herself smile.

"That's right, Brittany! But we need to get to work. I've already cooked up a couple of songs I would like to try out. Finn, Rachel, I was thinking you two could do a duet from a disney movie?" He said turning to look at his two stars. Finn nodded glumly but Rachel was already standing up and turning to make a speech to the club.

"Glee Clubbers, a little known fact about me is that I am a big fan of Beauty and the Beast. While the vocals aren't phenomenal in the movie adaption, the Broadway show is very well done." Without anything else, she burst into song. Her voice had mesmerized the other students and most of them were quickly able to forget Rachel's current situation. Until the middle of the song. Just before a particuarily beautiful note, Rachel covered her mouth and was sprinting from the room, leaving the other kids stunned. Quinn was quick to follow, sprinting right behind her.

It took a minute before anyone could actual formulate a response. The first word came from Kurt.

"So I guess she really is pregnant." The other glee clubbers didn't reply, but silently agreed that that was what they were thinking as well. It was Santana who said the next thing.

"I'm sorry but how the hell are we supposed to go to Nationals if she can't even get one line out without vomiting all over the place." Brittany frowned at her and Santana attempted to apologize but Brittany wasn't having it.

"Santana, we're going to be supportive of Rachel. While we all realize this might be a slight obstacle, we are going to work with Rachel because she is an important part of this team." Mr. Schue chastised and Santana sighed.

* * *

"Quinn, I'm so embarrassed. I don't think I can go back in there." Rachel cried as she was her mouth out. Quinn rubbed her back gently.

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but you can and you will. Remember what you said to me when we first go together? 'It's just the Glee Club, they won't judge." With that Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her back to the choir room.

* * *

"Ah, Rachel you're back. Thank you for the idea." Rachel smiled in response and went back to her seat. Quinn made sure Rachel wasn't looking before she shot the entire club a look that plainly said 'if you mess with my girl, I will hurt you'.

The rest of glee was standard except for that Mr. Schue had Mercedes sing opposite Finn for a song that he was trying out. Rachel didn't even have the energy to fight it.

After rehearsal, before Quinn and Rachel could leave, Brittany and an annoyed Santana stopped them.

"Rachel, now that you're with Quinn, you get to be out new friend!" Brittany exclaimed before pulling Rachel into a big hug. Once she escaped Brittany's tight embrace, she exchanged a look with Quinn.

"Thank you Brittany. I really look forward to our friendship." Brittany and Santana bid their farewells and with linked pinkies headed down the right hallway as Quinn and Rachel headed down the left.

* * *

Santana was barely a step into the hallway when she collided with a darkly dressed figure. Once she regained her composure, she realized that it was Jew-Fro. With a tape recorder and camera. It took Santana a second to put two and two together and realize what Jacob was doing outside of the choir room.

"Jacob, honey, give your camera and tape to Brittany." She said it a sickeningly sweet voice which any kid at McKinley could tell you meant she was about to ruin your life. Jacob hesitated for a moment and Santana snapped at him, "Now."

He did as he was told, clearly terrified of Santana. Once Santana was satisfied, she turned again to him.

"Now, Jacob, I think we all know that you are not going to run that story" She glared at him. Brittany looked on the scene with a pride.

"Wh-wh-what story?" He stuttered looking down as if afraid to look into Santana's eyes, like Medusa.

"You damn well know what story. Now, Jacob, there's two things we can do here. Either you can leave with a promise to never run the story, or we can show you how this is handled in Lima Hight's adjacent." Santana was shocked to see Jacob smile at her words.

"Too late, Santana." He replied and off her ran, outside to his car. Santana looked at Brittany and she knew exactly what she had to do. With a sigh, she pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial three.

* * *

Quinn was driving when her phone started to buzz. She didn't need to ask who it was, she knew from Santana's unique ringtone that she had recorded that it was her. Rachel sniggered when Santana's voice flooded through the car.

'Bitch, pick up the phone.' In Santana's voice repeated over and over again.

"Rach, can you get that?" Quinn said as she turned onto a busy street.

"Of course, Quinn. And I appreciate your careful driving." Rachel responded making Quinn chuckle a bit.

"Hello Santana." Rachel rolled her eyes, probably at something Santana said, "Yes I know this is Quinn's phone however she is currently driving and unable to pick up the phone."

_"Listen Berry. I need to talk to Q." _Santana snapped back.

"I assumed as much, however, right now she is unable to answer your call. Can I take a message?" As much as Rachel enjoyed using formal language, using formal language against Santana was the best as it angered her greatly.

_"Dammit Berry. Just give Quinn the fucking phone." _By this point, Santana seemed very frustrated and Rachel was enjoying herself immensely.

"Quinn, Santana desperately needs to talk to you." Rachel said turning to her girlfriend.

"We'll be out of the car in two minutes, just keep her busy till then." Quinn replied, she knew how to deal with her best friend.

"Alright, Santana, how was school today?" Rachel asked sending Quinn into a fit of giggles.

_"Fuck you Preggers." _Over the line, Rachel could hear a bit of rustling and Brittany's voice appeared in her ear.

_"Hi Rachel!" _Rachel smiled, Brittany she could get along with.

"Hi Britt! How are you?"

_"I'm good! I liked the song we sang today, the one where you didn't throw up." _Brittany answered in her naive tone. Rachel blushed a little at the old embarrassment and she could here Santana's laughter in the background.

"Yeah, I liked it too Brittany." Just then, they pulled into Rachel's driveway and Quinn told Rachel to hand her the phone. "Alright, Britt you can give the phone back to Santana, Quinn's ready to talk to her."

Brittany did as instructed and Rachel handed the phone to Quinn.

"Santana, what the hell was so important?" Quinn asked once she could here Santana on the end of the phone.

_"Quinn, Ben Israel knows." _

"What? Jacob?"

_"Britts and I found him outside of the choir room. Fuck Quinn, we tried to stop him but he'd already posted the story on his damn blog." _

By this time Rachel was looking at Quinn confused. Quinn was starting to understand but not totally.

"Hold on San. Rach will you go get Beth?" Quinn asked as the two climbed the stairs to Rachel's room. Rachel reluctantly agreed. Once Rachel was out of earshot, Quinn continued her conversation.

"'Kay, she's gone. What's going on?"

_"I told you! Jew-Fro posted that Rachel's preggers all over his fucking blog." _Quinn felt her heard leap into her throat. She clamored to Rachel's computer and pulled up . Sure enough in bright letter across the page were the words, Glee Club Loser, But Extreme Hottie, Has A Bun In The Oven. Quinn grimaced and scrolled down. Based on the amount of likes and comments she could determine that at least half of the school had already seen the article.

"Fuck, Santana! What the hell are we going to do?" Quinn cried while trying to keep her voice down, "She's going to be murdered by those idiots!"

_"Calm down, Q. Britts and I will take care of that. You just figure out what to do about Crazy Berry." _And with that Santana hung up the phone, leaving Quinn with a feeling of dread.

"Rachel, come in here." She called into the hallway. Within a second, Rachel appeared with Baby Beth in her arms.

"Hey. What did Santana want?

"Rach, I need to tell you something; yesterday when you were giving your announcement to the club, Jew-Fro heard." Quinn looked at Rachel to see her eyes expanding, "Honey, he posted it on his blog." Rachel felt herself curl over, careful not to hurt Beth.

"So everyone knows?" She asked.

"Not everyone... but yeah some people do." Quinn walked over to Rachel's computer and showed her the page.

Rachel sat down at the desk and handed Beth to Quinn. She stared at the page for a few seconds. She read it three times, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Rachel... I'm so sorry."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Rachel felt the tears drip down her cheeks as she moved from the desk to the bed.

"You're going to go to school tomorrow with your head held high and you're going to show every idiot in the school how fabulous and amazing Rachel Berry is." Rachel smiled despite herself. The smile faded quickly and she lay down, the queasy feeling in her stomach had returned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany were hard at work. Say what you will about Santana, but if she counts you as one of her few friends, there's nothing she won't do for you.

"Puckerman, did you see Jew-Fro's blog" Santana snapped into a phone. Next to her, Brittany was also mid-conversation.

"Yeah we saw it." Brittany said to Kurt.

"Well what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Santana growled at Puck.

_"Fuck, Satan, I don't know. I mean we have to protect her, right? She'll get eaten alive out there!" _An exasperated Puck fumed into the phone.

"Obviously. She already gets a daily slushy."

_"Yeah from us." _Puck noted.

"Shove it Puckerman. You and I both know that with her kissing Quinn and with my little niece in her belly that we aren't about to let anyone hurt her."

Brittany's conversation was much gentler, perfect for her and exhausting for Santana.

"We're going to protect her, silly!" Brittany giggled into the phone

_"Well yes, Britt but how?" _Kurt asked. He was currently attempting to talk to Brittany (never an easy task), text Mercedes, Facebook message Tina, while leaving a cleverly worded and nasty comment of Ben Israel's blog.

"San says to get everyone we can over to the my house for an emergency meeting"

With Kurt and Mercedes spreading the word, it took little over half an hour to get the whole club in the loop and in Santana's bedroom. Two hours later, plan 'Protect Crazy Berry' went into action.


End file.
